P I E C E S
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot, drabble, dan ficlet JeanEre. Tanpa tema, tanpa konsep. hanya tentang Jean, dan Eren.
1. Tabrakan Liar

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T+ (untung bahasa dan konten yang tac mendydyck)**

 **Warning: AU maksimal, Bahasa kasar, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

[Fic ini diketik dalam rangka buang sial dan emosi. Bukan demi keuntungan materi heuh. Lagian OTP gue lebih preshius dari lembaran alat tukar]

.

.

.

 **-1-**

 **Tabrakan Liar**

.

.

.

"Gue yang gila nyebrang asal-asalan di depan komplek perumahan gue sendiri apa dia yang gila nyetir motor lebih liar daripada Rossi?"

Waktu itu Jean ingat Eren pernah curhat dengan wajah angry bird-nya di perpustakaan kampus yang seharusnya dilarang teriak (sebenarnya, Eren tidak berteriak, tapi bagi Jean, suara 'normal' si Yeager muda lebih toa daripada Marco yang mencoba presentasi di depan kelas.) Jean juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius, toh ini cuman Eren. Tipe manusia emo. Emosian. Tipe manusia yang 'apa saja dikomentari', 'apa saja dipermasalahkan' dan 'apa saja diributkan'. Curhatnya di perpustakaan juga bukanlah curhat pertama Eren di hari itu. Sebelumnya pula ada curhat-curhat lainnya yang entahlah menyangkut apa saja-sosis makan siang yang tertukar dengan pare, uang recehan yang jatuh ke selokan, Pak Mike yang kumisnya disisir rapi dan membuat Eren merasa geli, bahkan kebaikan hati sepupunya yang cantik jelita—yang dianggapnya mengesalkan karena mau-maunya membawakan tas Eren gara-gara si bocah tan habis kepleset di WC dan tangannya kesleo.

"Kau ini jangan bikin aku malu dong, Mikasa!"

Memang dasarnya Eren manusia tak buntung yang beruntung. Kadang Jean juga heran, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia secantik Mikasa yang hidupnya disia-siakan dengan bocah kampungan, dan tidak bisa baca suasana seperti Eren.

tapi ya, kembali lagi pada pokok permasalahan. Eren memang anak emo. Emosian. Dan Jean yang selama 10 tahun hidupnya juga disia-siakan oleh si bocah pun mencoba maklum (walau belum juga terbiasa meski tahunan telah berlalu).

Selama ia hidup bersisian dengan keluarga Yeager yang santun (tapi anaknya tidak), membuat Jean lebih cepat sadar dan dewasa, serta mudah bersyukur jika ia mendapat musibah karena ya, sebesar-besarnya musibah yang ia alami selama hidup ini, belum ada yang mengalahkan level musibahnya digangguin Eren Yeager dalam mode bosan hampir mati. Jean masih ingat saat botol colanya diganti air cuka, ia tidak pernah bisa memaafkan Eren dan mengejar bocah itu sampai dapat—bagaimanapun caranya. Lalu membenturkan kepala malang Eren pada ketiaknya yang basah dan lembab, melebihi lembabnya iklim tropis di Chennai, India.

"LO BELOM TAU KAN GIMANA RASANYA GUE DIKHIANATIN DENGAN ASAMNYA CUKA? RESAPIN NIH! RESAPIN SEMUA KAYAK LUBANG RESAPAN BIOPORI!"

"MATI WOY GUE BISA MAT-COFF COFF! JEN COFFF!"

di detik itu pula, Jean serta-merta sadar, bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak begitu beda dengan Yeager yang kekanakkan sampai di ubun-ubun kepala.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ada perbedaan yang jelas di antara mereka. Dan Jean berani mengakuinya, pula bangga karenanya. Sebab Ia tak pernah memulai suatu perkara. Semua selalu salah Eren yang pentakilan-kegatalan, hiperaktif, cari penyakit. Padahal posisi dan lokasi mereka berdua berada di kediaman Kirschtein, tapi kelakuan Eren lebih 'tuan rumah' dibanding pemiliknya sendiri.

Tapi lagi, Jean juga harus mengakui. Bahwa kadang, eksistensi Eren yang lebih rusuh daripada antrian BLT dan penonton konser mewarnai 'sedikit' hari-harinya yang stagnan. Dibilang tidak menikmati pun, Jean juga harus mengakui bahwa itu tidak seratus persen benar. Kadang, dalam sanubari hatinya yang paling dalam, ia selalu senang kalau Eren banyak sial-karena dengan sialnya Eren dalam segala hal menyangkut hidupnya yang tak begitu panjang, Jean jadi punya banyak material untuk meledek dan mengkampret-kampretkan bocah yang tidak bisa terbang tapi memang mirip kampret jejadian.

Seperti saat ini.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Jean otw ketawa melihat Eren yang sedikit kesenggol oleh motor yang melintas dari belakangnya. Sudah dibilang Jean akan menjemputnya main hari ini, tapi Eren yang tidak sabaran masih saja kebelet jalan kaki dan hendak keluar komplek untuk menunggu Jean di depan gardu. tapi belum sampai tempat tujuan, motor liar tak sengaja menyenggol lengan Eren yang lebih rapuh dari ranting ceri dengan stang besi.

"KAMPRET LO! BUKANNYA JALAN DI PINGGIR!"

Mana yang lebih menyedihkan daripada ini? diomeli oleh pengguna lalu lintas yang menyenggol bocah ingusan (sudah kuliah memang, tapi mukanya masih kayak ingus anak TK) dan memarahinya karena dianggap 'mengganggu' jalan di komplek yang sebenarnya adalah komplek perumahannya sendiri?

'Coba Jean, bilang, siapa yang paling gila!'

Jean kembali teringat desakan kata yang pernah dilontarkan Eren saat ia curhat saban hari. Dan Jean tak bisa menolong diri selain merasa geli karenanya.

"JADI GUE YANG UDAH MINGGIR DI KOMPLEK GUE SENDIRI MASIH KENA TABRAK DAN DIOMELIN KAYAK GINI?"

tuh kan, apa yang Jean bilang. Omongan yang keluar dari mulut Eren persis dengan apa yang ia prediksi di kepala. 10 tahun bersama bukan waktu yang sebentar rupanya.

"YAIYALAH BOY. NGGA LIAT BELANJAAN GUE TUMPAH-TUMPAH?" si pria di motor menunjuk kresek isi roti dan sayur yang jatuh di aspal dengan matanya. duh. jaket boleh air force one, tapi belanjaan ibu-ibu ke pasar.

"YA ITU KAN SALAH LO SENDIRI—"

telapak tangan yaoi menangkap dua pipi kenyal Eren yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia dipaksa untuk menatap si pengendara yang wajah sampai kakinya mendadak merah.

"Coba lo ngomong lagi?" Pipi Eren ditekan-tekan, membuat si korban lebih mirip cupang ketimbang mamalia.

Tiba-tiba Jean merasa ada yang salah, saat Eren berteriak lebih emosi daripada Kim Jong Un yang tidak suka dengan desain bandara Pyongyang yang baru saja diselesaikan.

"HERAN GUE KENAPA SELALU LO TERUS YANG RESE NABRAK-NABRAK DARI KEMAREN SIH?"

Selalu?

"SALAH SIAPA GUE NABRAK LO TERUS?"

tepukan mendarat di bokong kenyal yang tak berdosa.

"SAKIT WOY PANTAT GUE!"

Cukup. Jean dengan induksinya yang lebih tajam dari silet, lekas mengambil tindakan sebelum kecelakaan baru yang tak diinginkan, terjadi.

Motor ninja dengan cat putih bertuliskan 'FUCK YOU CORRUPTOR' di kedua ban, menghampiri ganas dan menabrak kasar motor dari pemilik kantung belanjaan yang terkaget-kaget saat Jean dengan muka kudanya nongol, tak bersahabat.

"Berhentinya dipinggir dong mas, ganggu banget lo anjeng."

"BUSET JIR! DATENG-DATENG MAKI MAU LO APA HA—"

"HAA?" Jean sengaja menekan suara, memutus ucapan lelaki di depannya yang melotot karena tak mengantisipasi keagresifan Jean yang menggonggong dan menggigit. Kemudian semakin kaget karena Jean juga mendepak tangan yaoi si pengendara yang belum lama mendarat di pipi Eren yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"APA-APAAN SIH—"

"PERGI LO SEBELUM GUE TAMPOL PAKE BAWANG YANG LO BELI!"

"AP—"

"MAU APA LAGI? PENGEN TATTOO BARU DI PIPI HAH? HAH? GUE MELATI HITAM TIGA ASAL LO TAU"

hanya decihan yang membalas sebelum gas menyusul dan raungan motor yang pergi menggema kasar. Kalah gengsi karena si pengendara liar bahkan belum masuk sabuk biru.

"KALO MAU CARI SASARAN JANGAN YANG UDAH TAKEN GOBLOK!"

tambah Jean makin keceplosan dan kasar.

Ia tidak peduli seberapa ngeselinnya Eren yang akan bertanya-tanya nanti saat pipinya dibersihkan dengan sabun cuci piring. Yang penting, noda membandel harus segera dimusnahkan!

"Apaan sih? gue kok ngga paham? dia kenalan lo? lo kenal dia? kenapa lo marah banget? KENAPA PIPI GUE DIBANJUR SUNLIGHT?"

"Bacod diem!"

Karena bagaimanapun juga, cuman Jean seorang yang boleh direpotkan dan merepotkan Eren Yeager yang kampungan dan tidak bisa baca suasana.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N:** Republish sampah-sampah yang gue ketik di catatan FB lololol. Mungkin biar ngga nyampah banget, kumpulan drabble2 dan ficlet JeanEre gue bakal gue kumpulin di satu judul ini.


	2. Alien Berbalut Pakaian

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T+ (untung bahasa dan konten yang tac mendydyck)**

 **Warning: AU maksimal, Bahasa kasar, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-2-**

 **Alien Berbalut Pakaian  
**

.

.

.

Setahu Jean, Eren bukanlah orang yang susah-susah amat. Latar belakang sebagai anak pak dokter dan ibu pebisnis membuat orang terlihat tolol jika menganggap Eren sebagai sosok yang membutuhkan subsidi dari pemerintah. Mungkin ya, mungkin, penampilannya di kampus agak gembel (atau setidaknya, di mata Jean). Karena baginya, dari sekian milyar manusia yang tinggal di bumi, cuman Eren saja yang bisa membuat pakaian-pakaian bermerk terlihat seperti kaos gembel saking jarangnya diganti dan baju-baju malang itu menyisakkan banyak kotoran membekas efek tak segera dibilas. Pernah juga Eren keluar rumah dengan setelan kurang nyambung—kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana tidur, T-Shirt hitam bergambar dino dengan celana badut. Semua warna dan motif bertabrakan lebih parah daripada kecelakaan lalu lintas beruntun yang ditulis di koran minggu lalu. Pendapat serta nasehat yang ditujukan untuknya hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Eren selalu dengan tegas menjawab, "Makasih." yang artinya, ia tidak peduli.

Dari sisi model saja sudah suram, ditambah lagi sisi kerapihan. Jean sampai meringis ketika si Yeager muda muncul di ambang pintu kelas, mengenakan kemeja hijau terang yang kusut dengan wajah kelewat bangga tak merasa bermasalah. Jean yang tidak OCD saja sampai gatal melihat Eren yang kurang merawat diri dan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya Eren salah banyak dari mahluk yang tergolong sebagai kalangan atas di lingkungannya yang condong _suburban_. Jadi jika pada suatu hari Jean memerhatikan segerombol mahasiswa (di kampusnya yang elit) keluar dari kelas, ia akan dengan mudah menemukan yang mana Eren ditinjau dari segi keabstrakan pakaian, atau aroma tubuh yang original, tanpa rempah-rempah parfum alias—bau keringat.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan masalah 'wujud fisik dan penampilan' saja yang membuat Jean berpikir bahwa Eren bukanlah anak yang 'susah-susah amat'. Mungkin ini rahasia, mungkin juga tidak, tapi pernah tak sengaja Jean memergoki Eren yang sibuk makan pasta di tangga kampus sembari menunggu kelas masuk. Di tangga gedung teratas, yang kebetulan lokasinya sepi dan jarang dilewati orang. Dengan kotak bekal menutupi wajah, dan lidah menjulur. Jean meninggikan alis. Tidak paham apa nikmatnya menjilati piring yang sudah tidak bersisa.

Saat kedua mata jambrud bersirobok dengan iris emas Jean, gonggongan tidak mungil keluar dari mulut Eren yang belepotan saus merah, "Apa lo, Derby?"

Itu adalah momen terakhir Jean yang memanfaatkan kekuatan otot matanya dengan maksimal. Ketika ia menghadapi Yeager muda yang terlihat awas layaknya anak anjing saat melihat manusia memasuki teritorinya.

"Diem lo, George!"

Tapi bukan disitu intinya.

Eren yang diketahui anak-anak kelas adalah lelaki yang dengan segala kejantanannya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pria pembenci manisan. Eren tidak suka telur yang manis, nasi yang dibuat manis, susu kental manis, susu cair manis, susu ibu-dan daging yang manis. Tapi Eren suka bolu, suka scone, (masih) suka cokelat, dan walau sedikit malu untuk mengakui—suka es krim vanilla—stroberi dengan buah ceri dan biskuit bergambar macan sebagai colekan.

Sebesar apapun rasa sukanya pada makanan (yang sebagian besar hidangan penutup) Eren tak pernah sekalipun menghabiskan piringnya di kelas sampai menjilat. Jean sempat berspekulasi bahwa mungkin sepede-pedenya orang, masih ada satu-dua hal yang ia sembunyikan karena rasa malu.

tapi baru sehari Jean menyimpulkan, di keesokkannya, di barisan meja kantin paling depan, Eren sibuk mengangkat mangkut sup asparagus yang dibelinya—dan mulai menjulurkan lidah seperti di tangga lalu. Terlihat cuek dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat 'tidak biasa', pundak sang Yeager bahkan terlihat rileks saat membersihkan piring dengan lidahnya.

Jean sempat berpikir bahwa Eren mungkin pandai bermain lidah—PLAK. Ia menepuk wajah, merasa malu dengan ketidakfokusannya.

Hari berikutnya Eren kembali duduk di kantin sebagai mahluk dengan setelan kemeja biru kusut dan celana parasut bergaris, dengan riak muka girang yang tidak peduli lingkungan, dengan bekal fettucini dan kebiasaan menjilat yang tidak ditutup-tutupinya,

dengan mata yang melotot dan alis tajam ketika Jean yang biasanya tidak pernah terlihat makan saat jam istirahat, mengambil kursi di sebelahnya, membawa roti dan susu kotak dingin dari vending machine yang kini telah bergeletak di meja.

"...Apa? Kalo ada yang mau lo omongin, bilang aja, sekarang." diperhatikan sedemikian rupa, Jean menyahut sebelum ditegur oleh pemerhatinya.

"Harusnya itu kalimat gue! Ngapain lo duduk di sini? Ngerusak selera makan aja."

Jean cengengesan, mencoba terlihat sesantai mungkin, "Gue cuman kasian aja, makin hari yang ngajak lo ngobrol makin dikit sampai akhirnya ga ada. Nih, makanya hari ini spesial servis gue temenin."

"Kuda ga bisa ngobrol sama manusia."

"Manusia masih bisa komunikasi dikit-dikit dengan kera."

"MAKSUT LO."

Jean tertawa puas melihat wajah panas Eren yang menggigit umpan darinya, "Maksud gue, kalo lo rapi dan beretika dikit, niscaya lo punya temen ngobrol _at least_ sebiji buat diajak senang-senang."

"Mana ada gue senang-senang dengan orang yang ga bisa nerima gue apa adanya?"

Jean masih nyengir, "Yaa kalo gitu selamat! lo bakal gue ganggu terus sampai _attitude_ lo bener layaknya manusia pada umumnya."

"Gue ga merasa ada yang salah dengan diri gue? _enlighten me_?"

Rambut Eren diacak hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **P.S** : normalnya derby dipake buat namain kuda. dan George ya taulah dari hewan apa.


	3. Secangkir Peduli, Peduli Secangkir

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU maksimal, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-3-**

 **Secangkir Peduli, Peduli Secangkir  
**

.

.

.

Jean punya teman kosan. Temannya seumuran, namun berbeda jenjang pendidikan. Jean mahasiswa semester dua, sementara temannya lulusan SMA tahun lalu yang merantau ke daerah kosan Jean untuk mengikuti bimbel yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari kosan. Semua itu dilakukan Eren demi menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

Usia mereka menjadi hal yang menyebabkan keduanya sering tak akur. Jean merasa lebih senior daripada Eren, tapi Eren sendiri menganggap mereka setara. itu sebabnya mengapa ia pantang memanggil Jean dengan embel-embel _kakak_.

Keduanya lebih banyak bertengkar karena masalah remeh. Begitu remehnya sampai para tetangga sudah malas mengurusi atau ikut campur dan memilih opsi untuk berlapang dada saja jika toa supersonik dari kamar 123 sudah berkumandang membangunkan orang-orang yang belum solat subuh.

Jean dan Eren, bukanlah teman—setidaknya, keduanya mengaku begitu. Namun adakalanya kedua anak-cucu Adam ini bisa saling mengerti akan kondisi satu sama lain dan bersikap dewasa. Tidak melulu mementingkan ego masing-masing yang membuahkan perseteruan (tidak penting)

Contohnya hari ini. Ketika mayoritas kamar sudah mematikan lampu-lampu mereka, ketika para penghuninya sudah beranjak ke ranjang masing-masing dan terlepas ke alam mimpi, disini, di kamar 123, ketika di pojok kamar ini seberkas cahaya lampu menerangi sudut meja yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukkan buku, dan Eren sibuk merapal dengan mulut kecilnya yang bagaikan memantrai sesuatu, disini Jean, tidak mengeluh. Tidak komplain, dan tidak pula bersikap kekanakkan.

jika normalnya Jean akan melempar Eren dengan bantal dan asbak (jika sudah keterlaluan) mengganggu tidurnya sebagai mahasiswa teknik yang serba kekurangan jam istirahat, kali ini ia akan menghormati tindakan Eren yang sibuk berjuang, membuatkannya secangkir kopi, dan menasihatinya agar tidak terlalu larut saat belajar.

belajar yang tinggal sebulan lagi.

"Jangan sampai jatuh sakit saat ujian, bodoh."

"Aku tahu, bodoh."

Senyum.

" _Thanks_ buat kopinya."

"Berisik. Belajar lagi sana."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	4. Penghantar Kasih Sayang

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU maksimal, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-4-**

 **Penghantar Kasih Sayang  
**

.

.

.

Suhu ruang menghangat karena pembiasan sang surya, membuat rasa kantuk menyergap Eren yang baru saja memangku kepala di atas meja. Riuh rendah suara para siswa yang menyambut istirahat sukacita, terhisap oleh pendengaran Eren, hingga kedap—tak bersisa.

Kalau sudah malas begini, biasanya ia akan melewatkan jam makan hanya untuk berdiam tanpa alasan, memandang lirih permukaan meja, memasrahkan diri di antara segerombol orang yang berlalu-lalang, berpindah posisi dan kursi dengan sibuknya. Dan kemudian, lelaki yang kebetulan duduk di depannya sudah pasti akan memutar diri, menunggang kursi layaknya kuda—ikut terbawa suasana dengan memandangi hal yang seolah tak ada di dunia sembari menggulung lengan seragam Eren hanya untuk mengusap lengan karamel temannya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Biasanya—biasanya mereka tak menunjukkan aura plegmatis yang menentramkan jiwa.

Biasanya—biasanya mereka melempar caci dan bogem mentah hanya untuk mewarnai pagi kelabu atau menyemangati dunia yang monoton bagi keduanya.

Hari ini—hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti kodrat sebagai mahluk sosial teladan, yang berinteraksi dan menghibur diri dalam cara yang lebih normal. Walau tanpa kata, walau tanpa bukti mecolok di pelupuk mata, dan walau tak terendus sistem sensorik manusia-manusia tidak-hingga-super-peka di sekelilingnya.

Helai-helai cokelat berhembus ditiup angin yang melesak dari celah-celah ventilasi, pun dengan helai-helai kelabu yang lebih pendek dari si cokelat—yang posisinya kini telah sejajar setelah kontak mata tercipta karena si cokelat mengangkat kepala.

Dan helaan napas keluar.

Telapak tangan yang lebih besar ditepis saat lengan cokelat menarik diri dengan maksud tertentu yang tak diketahui. Jamrud kontras berpaling saat biji emas berusaha untuk memanggil atensi atas kekosongan genggam tangan yang tiba-tiba didapatkannya.

Alih-alih balas menatap, lengan cokelat mencuri peran untuk menyambut saat telapak tangan yang tergeletak, terbuka kesepian beberapa senti dari posisinya, dihampiri untuk diisi dan dilengkapi layaknya puzzle yang membutuhkan pasangan.

Jean tersentak, namun tetap mengeratkan tautan jemari-jemari yang bersaling-silang dengan miliknya. Menutup mata, membiarkan angin mengipasi suasana di antara dua kepala yang pucuknya hampir berciuman. Sebelah pipi menekan permukaan meja, dan wajah-wajah menghadap kompak sisi searah. Terhadap jendela-jendela besar yang membingkai ruang kelas terik karena matahari sedang dalam kondisi yang terbaik.

"Hari ini bikin malas ya."

"Iya."

Figur dua punggung yang dikungkung dalam sebuah foto ponsel milik seorang gadis, disebar dan dipertontonkan kepada khalayak ramai. Membuat korban yang ditertawakan hanya saling pandang dengan wajah kelabakan, sebelum akhirnya saling tunjuk dan berteriak-teriak tak rasional hanya untuk memulai kembali basis normal kehidupan sehari-hari mereka—yang diketahui kebanyakan orang.

Kalau cacimaki sudah menjadi senjata bagi keduanya untuk saling membela diri dan menghindari perseteruan fisik yang tidak ingin dilanggar dalam tata tertib sekolah, dan kemudian orang-orang mulai menganggap keduanya entitas berisik yang mengganggu ketenangan publik, melanggar hak asasi atau pengemis atensi. Maka, menandakan dengan sangat jelas sekali, bahwa mereka-mereka yang bersuara dengan opini subjektifnya merupakan populasi asing yang tak mengerti benar apa itu Jean Kirschtein, Eren Yeager, dan romantisme dengan segala macam wujudnya yang tak terbatas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	5. Gosip Pedas Dua Wanita

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T+ (untung bahasa dan konten yang tac mendydyck)**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU maksimal, Bahasa Kasar, Dialog Lo-gue, OC tanpa nama (fangirl), Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-5-**

 **Gosip Pedas Dua Wanita**

.

.

.

"Kalau ngga salah, itu Eren kan ya?"  
"Yang mana?"  
"Tuh. Yang pake jaket kotak-kotak. Dia yang setiap hari ke kampus jalan kaki _kan_?"

Telinga Jean bergoyang saat dua orang perempuan bergosip di belakangnya, menunjuk cowok lain di depan meja dosen, yang sibuk berdebat dengan topik ' _Nilai saya ngga keluar padahal udah bayaran, pak?!_ '. Mungkin memang kalau ini di Jepang, hal yang mereka angkat sesungguhnya bukanlah masalah besar.

sayangnya mereka anak Indonesia. lebih sayangnya lagi bermukim di Jakarta, di kota yang kepadatannya lebih merayap ketimbang bodi pedangdut serabutan. Kota yang paling banyak orang ngelesnya, karena dengan segudang ide kreatif yang diberikan, solusi kemacetan tetap saja menjadi _calon_ solusi karena masyarakatnya yang pintar mencari kelemahan dari aturan-aturan yang diterapkan.

baiklah topik nampaknya sudah mulai mendiskusikan latar belakang padahal tulisan ini seharusnya membicarakan Jean yang nguping pembicaraan sambil _multitasking_ membuat _powerpoint_ tentang _Boku no Hero Academia_ untuk ditampilkan nanti sepulang sekolah, di depan teman-teman gengnya dengan motif promosi dan mencari mangsa untuk diajak stress bersama. Memang dedikasinya kadang kurang tepat guna, tapi percayalah, Jean hanya cukup malas saja mengulangi hapalan cingcong fanboyingnya tiap kali seorang teman bertanya "Lo lagi ngikutin anime apa?"

"Kuat ya jalan kaki. Emang motornya kemana?"  
"Ngga punya. Dia pernah ngaku ngga bisa naik motor."  
"Yang bener?"  
"Emaknya ngga ngizinin. bilangnya _sih_ gitu."  
"Padahal kan laki. masa titit udah keras nyetir motor ngga bisa lurus?"  
"Mending ga bisa lurus, lah ini baru ngegas udah boboan di aspal hahaha!"

Jean mau ketawa tapi lekas disadari dengan fakta bahwa pembicaraan yang ia sadap sesungguhnya adalah milik sepasang gadis dengan muka-muka cewek loplep. Ada urgensi ingin menegur mereka dengan kejantanannya (tidak bermaksud negatif), tapi di sisi lain Jean sudah _enjoy_ mendengarkan frienemy sejantungnya dibicarakan macam-macam.

"Tapi rumahnya _kan_ dekat ya? lo tau komplek darah biru RI? disitu kan tempatnya."  
"Anjir! Gue kok baru tau?"  
"...Err sebenernya itu _classified info_ sih. Gue pernah ngga sengaja ngintip dia pas lagi nulis biodata di bindernya."  
"...Bhak! Umurnya berapa tahun sih kok jadi cowok manis amat masih nulis-nulis biodata di binder?"

Jean keringat dingin sampai di titik ini. Mengingat waktu di masa lalunya pernah dipakai untuk bertukaran binder kamen rider sambil menulis topik pribadi tentang diri sendiri di binder Eren sebagai ajang pamer ala bocah-bocah. Sekarang kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Jean tidak (sangat tidak) berharap bahwa Eren belum pernah mengganti bindernya sejak kelas 3 SD atau tidak segera mengganti isinya yang memuat aib-aib lama Jean karena demi kuah gratisan di restoran Padang, Jean bisa terancam pindah kampus karena orang-orang tahu ia pernah membuat grafiti nama Eren dengan air pipisnya yang langsung keluar dari sumber mata air dan dulu sangat ia banggakan!

"Oh iya gue pernah ngintip juga ada biodata lengkap Jean di binder itu. tulisannya kayak ee kambing but suspisius."  
"Suspisius _indeed_."

Jean membeku di tempat karena ya, sialan si Jegar, bisa-bisanya tidak membuang catatan hitam yang pernah ditulisnya 10 tahun silam.

"Kayaknya bentar lagi bakal ada yang sakit jantung karena disantet nih."  
"LAH gue kira kita berpikiran sama! ngga ce-es ah!"  
"Iya iya becanda. KudaMonyet makin kenceng aja hints-nya ya kalo gini."  
"Hhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

Jean mulai kehilangan jejak obrolan yang bersisa. Entahlah kenapa ada kuda disana tapi Jean cukup sensitif jika orang-orang membicarakan kuda—bahkan tali kokangnya sekalipun—di depan mukanya. Yang lebih parah, dengan melihat warna cokelat (warna dominan kuda) saja Jean bisa emosi berat—salah satu alasan kenapa ia selalu ingin menampar wajah Eren yang dari pucuk kepala sampai kaki cokelat semua kayak toblerone.

"Tunggu sebentar deh. Lo bilang komplek darah biru deket tapi bukannya kalo jalan kaki diitungnya pegel juga ya?"

tiba-tiba obrolan kembali memasuki sisi rasionalnya lagi. Jean lantas mengikuti jejak yang sempat terputus sejenak.

"Hm ... lumayan sih. 20 menitan."  
"Lah kalo gitu mendingan naik ancot kan. 3 ribu, nyampe. Gak ada 5 menit."  
"Mungkin Eren kurang duit..."  
"Atau mungkin cuman medit."  
"Atau mungkin itu alesannya supaya bisa nebeng terus sama si Jean?"  
"Maksud lo? eh suara kita ngga kedengeran kan ya?"

suara _keyboard_ yang dihantam menggema keras sesaat setelah Jean merasa baru saja diperhatikan. Baru sadar ia terhisap dengan gosipan cewek sampai tangannya berhenti bergerak dan menjadi malas.

"Yaa kali tepe-tepenya Eren tuh sengaja keliatan capek jalan kaki mulu biar Jean simpati terus dikasih boncengan. Gue hampir tiap hari ngeliat mereka tuh. Kalo ngga lagi boncengan, ya si Jean lagi mungut Eren di jalan."  
"Emang biji kecambah dipunggut."  
"Ngga. Eren bukan biji kecambah. tapi penghisap biji."  
"ANJIR PARAH LO HAHAHAH. Emang dasar hareman sultan, minta ditulis banget jadi fanfic!"  
"Tunggutunggu. Biar gue catet dulu omongan lo."  
"Omongan yang mana?"  
"Yang penghisap biji. YA TENTANG HEADCANON LAH! gimana sih lo!"

desisan keluar dengan cengiran dari kedua belah pihak yang entah bagaimana terlihat puas.

"Btw, kalo ficnya jadi jangan lupa ditag ya! gue harus baca. semesta harus tahu."  
"OK."

Sekarang Jean kehilangan jejak lagi, dengan apa korelasinya membicarakan Eren-yang-jalan-kaki dan membaca-fanfic-yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu definisi jelasnya.

terlalu terdistraksi sampai Eren yang baru saja balik ke mejanya menjambak jambang Jean supaya mendapat perhatian tambahan.

"ADAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!"  
"Gue panggil 99 kali bonus 1 basmalah ngga nyaut-nyaut juga lo dasar kampungan!"

dua orang lelaki kembali meributkan hal yang tidak sepatutnya dibesar-besarkan dan dua orang perempuan kembali menggali informasi yang tidak sepatutnya ditambah-tambahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	6. Roda Aktivitas

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU maksimal, Tanpa dialog, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-6-**

 **Roda Aktivitas  
**

.

.

.

kepala brunete yang sama kembali tergeletak di atas meja dengan lembaran A2 yang berserak dan bahkan sebagian tercecer di kakinya. Setengah di atas meja terisi oleh gambar studio, (sudah di render, diberi keterangan, tapi belum lengkap dan berwarna) sedang yang di lantai putih polos tanpa noda (literal putih, hanya dibingkai dengan garis pinggir).

Tangan menggantung di kanan-kiri, ditarik gravitasi. kaki mengangkang tidak memerhatikan kondisi. musik mengalun kencang di salah satu telinga, sisanya samar karena tali earphone terjatuh bersemayam di antara selangkangan yang membuka. kerak liur menghiasi bibir. wajahnya berkeringat karena kipas angin kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya penyemangat rusak termakan usia. Bahu matangnya mengedik, menggeliat, menunjukkan sisi lelah yang amat sangat. Posisi nyaman tidak ada di dalam daftar hidupnya.

Teman yang sekamar dengannya takkan pernah heran, menemukan pemandangan yang sama setiap kali ia pulang dari kos-kosan orang. Atau kerja. Berbeda dengan si brunete dengan alis setebal jari, Jean Kirschtein sudah berhenti meniti jenjang perkuliahan, dan memutuskan untuk bekerja mencari uang keseharian. Pulang malam bahkan pagi sudah menjadi jadwal rutinnya. kunci duplikat kos selalu bersemayam di sakunya, tidak pernah absen menjadi teman karena jam pulang yang abnormal, tidak seperti orang kebanyakan.

Jean tidak langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka atau mandi, ia lebih senang melempar sepatu di dekat rak, tanpa niat membetulkan letak, melepas jaket di atas sofa panjang kamar, dan mencari air dingin yang bisa ditelan.

Setiap kali dengkuran mengudara di ruangan, Jean hanya bisa memutar mata, sedikit mendecak, walaupun akhirnya mencari selimut dan membalut tubuh ringkih sang teman, yang kantung matanya menyerupai karet. Kemudian mereparasi kilat kipas angin yang rusak hingga dapat berfungsi dengan benar (tidak bisa dibilang layak, tapi setidaknya hembusan angin yang sejuk bisa keluar dari sana). Mengarahkannya kembali pada wajah sawo kemerahan.

Setiap pagi buta, Eren akan selalu bangun dengan kondisi rambut mencuat, wajah bau iler, keringat yang dingin dan kepala berdenyut—pusing. Jadwal tidurnya yang merentang di antara 1 - 5 jam terasa belum cukup baginya. Bel waktu yang dipasang pada ponsel masih berdering nyaring, dimatikan dengan kondisi setengah sadar—dengan tangan meraba-raba lokasi melewati telusuran kabel putih yang menyangkut dari lubang telinga sampai telapak kaki. Earphone di lepas, kabel putih digulung—diletakkan di atas meja. Menguap lebar, nyaris memejam kembali kalau saja lembar kosong A2 di kaki tidak menghantuinya.

Dengan malas-malasan ia memungut, merapikan lembar kertas, dan menatap sekeliling ruang—mencari mood dan suasana.

Biasanya kaleng minuman atau gelas yang berserak di meja tamu dan jas kotor yang bersarang di atas sandaran sofa sudah menjadi pemandangan wajarnya. Kipas angin di sisi meja yang masih berputar dibiarkan, Eren beranjak memungut sampah-sampah, membuangnya di box besar di samping kulkas, melempar gelas plastik kotor ke bak cuci, memungut jaket—menggantungnya di depan lemari, dan merapikan letak sepatu yang acak, kemudian berkacak pinggang melihat laki-laki lainnya dengan mulut menganga tergeletak di atas ranjang tanpa alas. Kepala brunete mendecak, memutar mata, walau akhirnya selimut yang tersampir pada bahunya ia pindahkan pada tubuh yang lebih berisi, lebih padat dan (sedikit) lebih jangkung darinya. Kaki seukuran 42 menyembul di bawah lapis kain yang panjangnya tak sepadan, Ya, Eren tak bisa menampik senyuman geli melihat temannya yang tinggal kaki semata (selimut membungkus sempurna dari betis sampai pucuk kepala. 'Kurang ajar' memang nama belakang Eren Yeager)

Setelah itu ia kembali ke meja kesayangan, menatap _progress_ sementara dengan lamat-lamat, bergumam, merutuk, menangis dahulu dalam hati, lalu memikirkan deadline dan wajah pembunuh dosen pembimbingnya yang bermuka masam—sebelum akhirnya mulai merapatkan kursi, memerbaiki punggung hingga tegak, dan memaksa mata untuk bekerjasama demi tercapainya garis finish pertama.

Dan siklusnya ini berulang, dengan Jean Kirschtein yang batuk kehabisan napas di setiap paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	7. Misteri Cinta Kedua

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, Gakuen Babysitter AU, Jumpy, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-7-**

 **Misteri Cinta Kedua  
**

.

.

.

"Katanya dia lagi jatuh cinta."

Semburan singkat merangkum ekspresi Jean yang nampak tersenyum konyol saat memandang langit-langit ruang. Punya teman yang moody memang kadang menyebalkan, Connie mendesah—membiarkan lelaki yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri di kantin sekolah.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya." respon anggukan yang masih menengadah, dengan cengiran aneh. Connie bergidik, menjauhi karibnya yang makin hari makin terlihat sinting.

Seminggu yang lalu Jean bilang bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang dianggapnya sebagai takdir. Wanita berkepala madu yang meminjamkan payungnya ketika Jean tengah berteduh di depan toko roti dalam kondisi menggigil, biru. Sehari setelahnya ia kembali bertemu dengan wanita itu di sekolah—membuat perasaan pede Jean semakin kencang saat memproklamirkan sosok sang gadis sebagai destinasinya, di depan teman-teman yang sekadar 'iya-iya'.

Tak peduli jika usia mereka terpaut jauh—atau bahkan jika fakta berkata bahwa Jean adalah muridnya. Bagi Jean, cinta tak perlu diberi standar atau tolok ukur. Selama ada rasa, ia akan memperjuangkannya dengan segenap hati, bahkan sampai darah mengering di nadi.

Tapi sayang sekali, karang kehidupan menghadang jalur percintaan Jean yang sejatinya tidaklah besar. Persis ketika mereka berpapasan di depan ruang klub musik, Jean melihat cincin titanium terselip pada jari manis si wanita pujaan yang sibuk membuka pintu. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, sorenya ford silver berhenti di depan halaman, memerlihatkan seorang pria borjuis keluar, memanggil pujaan hati Jean dengan hanya modal tatapan mata. Bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun sadar bahwa ada ikatan dan komitmen yang terjalin di antara dua insan yang saling melempar senyum tanpa perlu alasan.

Empat hari yang lalu, cinta pertama Jean membuahkan hasil syok dan patah hati yang luarbiasa. Petra Ral, sang wanita, tidak hanya resmi menikah, tapi juga telah memiliki anak lelaki bugar yang tengah berusia 2 tahun, kurang-lebih. Anak yang dititipkan setiap harinya pada klub _daycare_ di sekolah Jean. Yang sejujurnya pada saat itu, Jean pun baru tahu jika sekolahnya mengakomodasikan klub tak populer yang memiliki kesibukkan mengurus bayi.

Setiap kali ia melewati atau bahkan mengintip keseharian anak Petra di _daycare_ , hati Jean serasa diiris belati.

Dua hari yang lalu seseorang memanggil Jean dari perjalanan pulangnya. Lokasi masih di sekitar pekarangan sekolah, dan lembayung senja melatari suasana. Perempuan seumur dengan rambut madu tergerai sepinggang menghampiri Jean dengan mimik wajah yang pucat, kalut.

"Apa kau ... melihat bocah laki-laki berkaus kuma biru dan ... c-celana pendek merah? Rambutnya—hitam undercut, dan membawa gundam ... kau lihat?" suara terputus-putus terganggu sistem respirasi yang tak teratur, "Aku lengah, saat sedang ... menjaganya! Petra- _sensei_ sebentar lagi selesai rapat, dan aku tidak mau membuatnya panik karena anaknya hilang atau yang lebih parah—diculik orang!"

"Wow, wow. Tunggu sebentar," Jean berusaha menarik atensi, memaniskan suasana, "Tenangkan dirimu. Kita cari bersama-sama dengan kepala dingin."

"Um! Mohon bantuannya!"

Sore itu, Jean mengurungkan niatnya untuk mampir ke kedai ramen di depan stasiun hanya untuk mencari bocah ingusan yang seenaknya saja merepotkan gadis manis bersahaja.

.

.

.  
Tidak perlu lama mencari, sebab Jean menemukan objek asing yang tergeletak tak acuh di dekat lapangan basket. Di antara semak beri, ia yang dikhawatirkan tertidur mencium rerumputan dengan gundam terselip di ketiak. Sang gadis menghela napas panjang, membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya pada Jean yang sudah menghabiskan waktu untuknya, " _Thanks man_! Phew—nyawaku terselamatkan!"

Jean sedikit mengernyit, mendapati sapaan yang agak maskulin dari pihak lawan. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli—karena toh senyum ramah seorang peri sudah cukup menjadi hadiah terbaik, baginya, di sore ini.

"Yup. Sama-sama."

Kemarin, Jean mengaku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena ia mulai tak sabar menunggu pagi datang. Rutinitasnya berganti, dari berangkat siang demi menghindari ford silver yang rajin berhenti di depan gerbang, menjadi berangkat pagi untuk mengintip daycare yang masih diselimuti gelap. Ya, Jean tahu ia agak berlebihan, tapi memang tak banyak waktu yang bisa ia pakai untuk mengintip daycare tanpa dilihat banyak orang.

Hari itu Jean menatap dari jendela luar. Ada 4 orang yang berberes di ruang dalam sebelum _daycare_ dibuka resmi seperti biasa. Tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan berjibaku, bahu-membahu. Tapi Jean tak melihat gadis berambut madu, yang dicarinya.

.

.

.  
Bocah yang baru pertamakali dititipkan di _daycare_ selalu memiliki isu tersendiri. Terutama dalam konteks adaptasi, bocah yang tidak bisa berbaur dan atau terlalu akrab dengan ibunya biasanya cukup sulit untuk dihadapi. Apalagi yang memiliki sikap keras kepala, seperti anak dari Petra Ral, misalnya.

"Aku tidak mau yang lain! Aku mau mamaku! Mana mamaku!"

Di pagi yang cerah, Oluo terpaksa bokis terhadap anak kecil yang belum mengerti akan kerasnya kehidupan,

"Nanti jam istirahat, mamamu akan datang ngajak main."

"BENERAN? AWAS KALO BOONG. Kaca jendela tempat ini bakal aku pecahin!"

Sungguh pemikiran kriminal yang sukses membuat Oluo menggigit lidahnya. Tak berniat melepas tangan dan dipecundangi anak kecil, Oluo pun menargetkan Eren, si anggota baru daycare yang tengah sibuk mengganti popok balita tujuh bulan. Ide jahil singgah di kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Oi Eren! Aku butuh bantuan!"

Pada saat itu, Eren belum paham kenapa Oluo dengan wajah berkeringat, menenteng wig panjang sepinggang dengan warna yang mirip rambut Petra.

Wig yang diam-diam telah dikoleksi Oluo, sejak sarjana, dengan motif yang entah untuk apa.

.

.

.  
Hari ini Jean jatuh cinta, secepat dan sepanas meteor jatuh dari angkasa. Jean benci brokoli, Jean benci jagung manis. Tapi ia sanggup memakan kedua hasil alam tersebut—yang kini menjadi menu utama di kantin—jika mengingat senyum surgawi si gadis yang melekat di hati.

"Pamaaan! Brokoli yang banyak yaaa! Dagingnya jugaa!"

"Hei Eren, jangan congak kamu! Kerja dulu sini bantu paman cuci piring baru kuberi daging tambahan."

"Aaah aku sudah sibuk di _daycare_ paman!" Eren tergelak, menarik piringnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh asupan, "Tapi _thanks_ paman!"

"Kamu ngga makan di kantin, Eren?"

" _Daycare_ kedatangan anak baru! Ngga bisa santai-santai nih!"

Pisang digenggaman Eren bergoyang melambai. Cengir lebarnya bahkan tak padam, meski tubuh rampingnya tengah berbalik, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Jean pada detik itu bersinggungan dengan cinta keduanya, saat ia bangkit dari kursi untuk membuang kotak susu dan sampah makan siang.

Tapi ia tidak tahu

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	8. Kelahi Burung Karet

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T+ (Untuk penggiringan yang tydac mendydyck)  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU Maksimal, Referensi dari sebuah mainan (yang beneran ada!), Ambigus, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-8-**

 **Kelahi Burung Karet  
**

.

.

.

Pucuk kepala pedang milik Eren tersentuh oleh pucuk kepala pedang milik Jean. Tubuh terpukul mundur, lutut-lutut bergoyang.

wajah dari kedua petarung di atas matras banjir penuh keringat-keringat mengkilat. Jean menyeka dahi, menjilat bibirnya yang kering tertiup angin dari pendingin udara di kamar. Eren menyeka dahi, menghela napas. Posisi tersudutkan oleh tubuh bidang Jean yang berdiri tegap, tak seperti dirinya yang menekan lutut dengan telapak-telapak tangan.

Serangan Jean sangat brutal bertubi dalam satu hitungan, agresif dalam sekali sodokan. Eren melirik skeptis pada bagian di antara pinggang Jean, pedangnya berdiri kokoh, tak henti mencari celah untuk menyodoknya sampai terjungkal jatuh. Eren menggigit bibir.

"Nyerah lo? nyerah?"

"Mendingan gue mati daripada nyerah sama lo!"

Tidak. Eren percaya pedangnya memiliki kekuatan yang sama. ukurannya pun sama. Rasanya gengsi kalau harus kalah dari kuda yang jumawanya _kabina-bina_. Lebih baik ia jatuh tersodok keras-keras daripada menyerah dan dipermalukan di depan kelas keesokkan harinya.

Eren melirik lagi, ke sisi sudut, meja belajar. berdiri di atasnya sebuah kamera yang merekam aktivitas mereka. Eren meneguk ludah. Entah yang ke berapa.

"Oke. kalo gitu gue gak akan segan."

Kuda memasang kuda-kuda. Eren memukul pahanya, mengharapkan agar kaki-kaki berhenti bergetar.

Jean bergerak menghampiri. Lebih cepat dari sambaran copet di peron-peron, lebih cepat dari burung yang terbang menghindar saat disambit oleh sendal. Pedangnya yang besar bergerak penuh kekuatan, mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum akhirnya didorong paksa mengenai pedang Eren yang belum memiliki persiapan matang.

"WOEEE!"

Eren meringis, pedangnya tergesek pedang Jean. Jatuh terduduk, sobek dan mengempis.

Jean dengan kaki ngangkang dan kedua tangan di atas kepala bersorak, "AKU MENANGGG! AKU MENANGGGG!" Tak memerhatikan Eren yang histeris melihat pedang di selangkangannya yang berbahan karet balon telah berubah menjadi lembaran kain. Eren meringis. Memeluk lembaran pedang karetnya dengan tersedu.

"Pedangku hhuhuhu!"

"Gausah cengeng! nanti gue beliin yang baru!"

Jean mendengus, melipat kedua tangan dan dalam posisi menghadap Eren yang terduduk di depannya. Pedangnya sampai mencium pangkal hidung Eren yang gatal tiba-tiba.

"Err—Jean?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa nggak, pedang-pedangannya dicopot dulu? _Awkward_."

"Oh."

Malu-malu Jean melepas ikatan pada pinggangnya, melempar pedang karetnya yang berbentuk kemaluan, ke sembarang tempat.

Besoknya video itu viral di kelas—tentu saja karena kepolosan keduanya yang memperlihatkan tanpa rasa sungkan. Jean dan Eren pada saat itu tidak tahu, bahwa _Cock fighting_ yang dikatakan sedang ngetren di masa mereka—tidaklah ngetren karena jumlah pemain yang memainkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	9. Neraka Satu Jam

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T+ (Untuk penggiringan yang tydac mendydyck)  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU Maksimal, Ambigus, Tanpa Dialog, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-9-**

 **Neraka Satu Jam**

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara penonton tenggelam, dan Eren tak pernah berpikir lagi di detik kesadarannya terpangkas berkat aksi ganas Jean yang tak sedikitpun membiarkannya beristirahat. Teriakan Eren pula ikut tenggelam dalam kebisingan aktivitas, hanya Jean, satu-satunya yang masih bisa mendengar jelas, tentang betapa perih bokong yang sudah dua puluh menit kemerahan menancap pada tunggangan yang masih memberikannya sensasi getaran-getaran hingga panas. Jean yang dingin terus-terusan memaksa sang pemuda identik sewarna kayu agar diam dan menikmati servis spesialnya.

Sesungguhnya Eren sudah tahu tidak ada ajakan dari Jean yang sejatinya menyenangkan, terutama ketika ia dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi Eren mengabaikan firasatnya, pada saat itu. terbutakan oleh sejumlah alat tukar yang dapat mencukupi pembiayaan koskosannya selama dua bulan penuh.

Dan Eren kini sibuk menikmati hasil dari sikapnya yang mudah menerima dan menyepelekan banyak hal. Kuku-kuku panjang mengerat lengket pada areal perut Jean, dan tak sedikitpun Jean peduli pun merutuk kesakitan. Memang dasar kuda berkulit tebal, atau memang Jean lelaki sejati.

Ia yang saat ini terlalu sibuk membawa Eren dalam putaran kenikmatan, tak sempat memikirkan fisiknya samasekali. Tapi Eren masih peduli dengan psikisnya, terutama eksistensi penonton sukarela yang sukses membuat Eren tidak lagi merasa punya muka ataupun ingin hidup di sekitar mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebab dua puluh menit pula Eren literal tak henti berteriak, memohon ampun atas segala dosa dan perbuatan jahilnya terhadap Jean di masa lampau.

Tapi Jean yang sejak batita telah memiliki bakat sadistik pun tak memedulikan racauan sang karib sebaya. Seraya mengencangkan genggaman, kembali ia membuat kepala Eren tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, terutama karena dampak gravitasi yang kadang sejalur dan kadang tidak. Pakaian dan rambut Eren entah sudah berantakan seperti apa.

Kusut teracak-acak dengan keringat yang mengering pada serat-serat pakaian.

Keesokkannya Eren sudah pasti menolak mentah-mentah, ketika Jean dengan cengiran nafsunya mengajak untuk sekali lagi mengikuti kontes mengendarai motor dalam tong sepanjang satu jam penuh bersama penumpang tanpa pengaman.

Meski banyak uang yang disodorkan kepadanya secara cuma-cuma, tapi Eren tak berniat untuk terjerat yang kedua kalinya. Lebih baik ia kekurangan (sedikit) gizi daripada harus dipermalukan sekali lagi, dengan jeritan culunnya yang memang takut akan jatuh dari putaran motor liar Jean.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	10. Insting dan Kemampuan Adaptasi

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU Maksimal, Tanpa Dialog, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-10-**

 **Insting dan Kemampuan Adaptasi  
**

.

.

.

Jean memang sudah tahu sejak dulu, bahwa Eren paling suka roti lapis jenis apapun. Roti lapis selai stroberi, misalnya. Atau roti lapis bakar, dengan cokelat dan keju. Roti lapis ham, roti lapis utuh atau yang terpotong-potong. Roti lapis yang sudah pasti buatannya sendiri karena Eren hanyalah seonggok bujang dengan status _single fighter._ Walau ya, tidak selalu buatan sendiri—karena kadang, Jean juga pernah melihat Eren makan roti bungkus hasil pabrik-pabrik dimulai dari merk yang terkenal sampai yang terpencil. Yang pasti, setiap harinya Eren selalu bersetubuh dengan gandum olahan ketimbang padi karena lebih praktis untuk dinikmati—baginya.

Tapi sungguh, pengetahuan Jean tentang Eren tidaklah terbatas sampai disitu saja. Tidak karena intensitas kebersamaan mereka yang lebih pekat daripada segumpal darah, yang membuat Jean setidaknya hapal dengan tabiat dan karakter Eren selama di kantor (atau selama mereka sedang bersama-sama). Ya, mereka memang rekan sekantor, yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersebelahan pula. Dimulai dari masuk sampai jam kerja usai. Dan dalam rentang itu, Eren tak pernah sedikitpun bangkit dari kursi untuk jajan atau minum kopi. Sedang Jean yang murni melarat hanya mampu menghisap permen dengan perasaan pahit sebab ia cukup malas untuk merangkak ke gedung sebelah lalu merokok sesingkat sepuluh menit, disana.

(Kalau kau tanya, Jean lebih suka menahan dirinya sampai jam kerja usai karena untungnya, dia bukanlah pecandu berat)

Kadang, rasa simpati sampai pada Jean yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat makan dengan layak di kantor. Eren yang memang pada dasarnya selalu membawa bekal roti berlebih, tidak pernah sedikitpun ragu untuk menawari sepotong roti lapis kesukaannya pada Jean yang selalu bengong tiap kotak makan bermotif beruang cokelat itu terpampang di depan wajah. Dan Jean yang memegang prinsip _'tidak baik menolak rejeki'_ pun selalu menerima roti buatan Eren dengan rasa sukacita (walau memang sukacitanya tidak tergambar pada raut wajah). Tapi, berkat kebaikan-kebaikan kecil seperti itu lah, Jean merasa perlu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin membalas jasa pada saat-saat yang dibutuhkan.

Seperti misalnya ketika Eren hanya membawa bekal roti tawar tanpa isian. Kali pertama Jean melihat, ia tidak tahu dengan motif apa yang membuat Eren memutuskan untuk menikmati roti secara 'mentah'. Kali ketiga pria itu mengonsumsi, barulah Jean sadar dengan tabiat yang telah ia observasi secara iseng-iseng berhadiah.

Kalau Eren membawa roti tawar tanpa isian sebagai bekalnya, Jean pasti akan selalu keluar di jam istirahat untuk merokok di gedung sebelah. Lalu di perjalanan pulangnya, Jean akan mampir membeli penyegar dan obat radang cair untuk Eren yang sedang tidak ingin mengonsumsi roti manis atau yang berminyak karena sakit kerongkongan.

Ya.

Kali pertama Jean membelikannya obat cair, Eren sampai tak berkedip—terbata-bata. Begitu takjub dengan limpah kepedulian yang Jean berikan. Yang levelnya di luar ekspetasi Eren.

Kali kedua Jean melakukan hal yang sama, Eren nyengir saja karena ia sudah terbiasa.

Dan setelahnya, baik dari pihak Jean maupun Eren, keduanya sama-sama saling beradaptasi dan membiasakan diri mereka dengan afeksi yang ditunjukkan satu sama lain. Kemampuan adaptasi ini meningkat hingga pada tahap dimana mungkin mereka terbiasa untuk bertindak lebih cepat sebelum pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang jelas, dikeluarkan dari bibir masing-masing. Seperti misal bagaimana Eren yang tetap membawa roti isi meskipun sedang radang, atau Jean yang mulai rajin mengisi saku kecil di tasnya sebagai tempat menyimpan obat.

Sebab keduanya sudah saling memahami satu sama lain. Melontar pertanyaan bukan lagi bagian dari kebiasaan dalam lingkup mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	11. Balada Ikan Sarden

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU maksimal, semi-pengalaman, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-11-**

 **Balada Ikan Sarden**

.

.

.

Bahu bidang menyenggol dada Jean dengan tidak nyamannya. Telapak tangan besar menangkis, menggeser tubuh limbung yang condong memeralat ketiaknya sebagai bantalan ekstra.

"Geseran kampret."

"Mmm."

Eren Yeager hanya mendesah. Menggerakkan kepala tanpa inten tertentu—hanya menggeliat akibat lelah yang didapat dengan posisi yang tak menguntungkan apapun baginya.

"GELI WOY. Ketek gue sensitif nih!"

"Hm."

Telapak tangan menampar wajah Jean tanpa instruksi. Memar samar tercetak di wajah semi kotak, dan Jean menggemerutukkan gigi. Menangkap tangan yang menodai wajahnya, melemparnya ke lain arah. Tapi kembali lagi pada wajahnya. Sampai Jean kehabisan sabar. Menarik lengan yang melintang di atas hidungnya, menggigitnya sampai jejak membekas—

"ADAW!" dan membuat Eren memekik tertahan, "Muka gila lo! Lengan gua bukan camilan kali!" semprotnya sambil menarik diri, mengusap bekas liur terhadap perut sang pelaku pemberi noda kotor di tubuhnya. Alis tebal dari wajah bak pigura menajam, mendapati tuduhan tak benar yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Makanya geser! Gue bukan ibu gorila yang bisa ngelonin lo bobo sepanjang malem, begok!"

"Lo kira gue mau tidur dikelonin lo! Pede banget! Lo kata ketek lo empuk kayak tetek Krista? Kagak! Kepala gue nyut-nyutan tidur di ketek lo tao!"

"Lo kata gue nyenyak tidur berbantal betisnya Connie? Kagak juga! Masih enakan lo dapet ketek gue tapi plis cungkring begitu badan lo berat macam dosa! Sadar diri dong seengaknya!"

"MAKSUD LO APA NYURUH GUA SADAR DIRI? LO GALIAT LAUTAN KERINGET DAN KETEK LELAKI BERTEBARAN DI SEKITAR? LO MAU NYURUH GUA GESER KEMANA? INI KAMAR TIGA KALI TIGA FULL DIPENUHI 20 SAPIENS DENGAN RATA-RATA TINGGI 1,75 METER LO EKSPETASI APA."

Lampu di kamar otomatis menyala. Menyiptakan _mini heart attack_ terhadap semua penghuni yang terbangun karena kebisingan dan penerangan yang membutakan mata. tatapan horor dari belasan kepala menuju ke arah pintu spontan, dimana saat itu seseorang dengan badan seindah olahragawan muncul tanpa suara dan aura. Dengan tenang ia bersandar di dinding, melipat tangan menatap tak senang pada dua adam yang posisinya paling kompleks dan paling mencolok karena berada persis di tengah poros.

"Jean sama Eren _kan_?" suara mengalun lembut disertai senyuman. Tapi aura berbanding terbalik, "Keluar dari kamar, cepat."

"S-senior Erwin, t-tidak itu—"

"Lho? Tadi ribut-ribut kesempitan _kan_? Makanya mau dikasih tempat tidur baru yang lebih luas _nih_."

Ludah diteguk paksa. Perasaan Jean dan Eren semakin tak enak.

"D-dimana?" kompak, keduanya bertanya mencicit layaknya ayam sakit.

"Kamar senior."

"HAH."

Erwin yang masih masih tersenyum 'hangat', mengibaskan tangan sebagai sarana berkomunikasi, memerintah secara implisit kepada mahasiswa lain untuk membuka jalan bagi Jean dan Eren yang kini terbengong tidak percaya dengan respon yang didapatnya, "Kamar senior ukurannya juga tiga kali tiga tapi isinya cuman 10 orang. Kujamin kalian tidur nyenyak."

 _Alas_ nyenyak. Lihat senyuman si pirang yang menyiratkan kepalsuan dan daftar siksaan tak berhujung. Eren merasa 10 orang cukup untuk membuatnya mati terkencing-kencing di tempat.

"T-Terimakasih senior Erwin! tapi sepertinya kami tidak perlu—"

"Kalian tinggal pilih. Bangun sendiri atau dipanggilkan Hanji dan Levi untuk menarik kalian keluar dari kamar, HM?"

Jean dan Eren langsung berdiri sigap, mengekori Erwin dan keluar dari ruangan sambil tonjok-tonjokkan bahu secara literal dibalik punggung seniornya.

Hening lantas menyergap kembali, tepat ketika Jean dan Eren pergi, serta lampu-lampu dimatikan.

"Mampuslah Jean dan Eren," Connie yang sejak awal perannya cuman jadi bantalan emergensi, akhirnya latah berkomentar di tengah gelap, "Mending kelonan sama temen seangkatan, daripada dikelonin senior."

Habis itu si botak menjatuhkan kepalanya pada ketiak Armin, memeluk satu-satunya mahluk yang samasekali tidak terganggu dengan frekuensi suara berlebih dari keributan dua sosok sial (yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kamar) dan tidur paling nyenyak di malam pelantikkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	12. Kumpul-Kumpul, Basah-Basah

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU maksimal, bahasa non-baku, dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-12-**

 **Kumpul-Kumpul, Basah-Basah  
**

.

.

.

"Kumpul mulu ini gue kuliah di jurusan teknik apa jurusan kebo bajak?" Eren mengumpat sambil membanting ponselnya ke lantai. casing terpecah menjadi dua. Biarin aja, dengusnya belagu. Hape jelek tinggal beli casing baru (tapi _second_ ) juga jadi. yang penting hatinya lega membuang emosi.

Eren baru saja menjatuhkan pantat di kursi malas, tapi notifikasi ponselnya di akun _Garis_ sontak berbunyi intensif layaknya pelajar SBMPTN. Demiapa bro. baru pulang dari kampus, bermandikan sari ketek dan asap knalpot. juga lumpur panas hasil siraman matahari yang berciprat tidak sengaja saat terlindas ban mobil range rover di tengah jalanan macet dan mengenai pakaian Eren. mencetak grafiti tulisan 'touch down' dan meleleh pelan-pelan. Eren habis sabar. Pantatnya sudah gatal. Padahal mencium bangku pun belum ada sekedip, tapi kakinya dipaksa lurus kembali dan dahinya berlipat mirip karpet.

buru-buru dia menyambar helm bergoggle-nya, memakai jaket bau air jahe dan celana bekas lumpur. mengambil duit seadanya di dompet untuk beli telor. Telor buat dilempar ke muka senior maksudnya. _Just in case_.

dengan laju tertahan lalulintas khas ibukota, Eren menyalip di antara truk dan angkot layaknya ninja. Ninja tapi naik Scoopy. Merah muda pula. Lampu merah pun dilibas, mumpung tidak ada polantas katanya. Mumpung yang jaga cuman polisi bobo. Karena polisi bobo tidak minta duit.

sampai di parkiran kampus, ia pun salah pencet tombol karcis menjadi tombol darurat. hampir saja digampar sekuriti kalau saja Eren tidak cium tangan khidmat kepada sosok yang sudah dipanggilnya dengan sia-sia. Inilah efeknya orang lemot disuruh buru-buru. Kepalanya jalan, Kakinya ditempat. Raganya masih berbaring tak sadar. Kurang lebih, gambaran kondisi Eren ya seperti itu.

Di perjalanan menuju gedung fakultas teknik, Eren tabrakan dengan kuda di belokan tangga. teman satu jurusan, tapi destinasinya berlainan.

"Kuda!"

panggilnya dengan julukan sayang. Eren pun mencium kolom bangunan berkat tangan _yaoi_ Jean.

"Kuda! ngumpul!"

"Ngumpul apa?"

"Ada forum di kelas J-69 tau! mau dimandiin senior lo?"

"Kalo lo dateng malah lo fix dimandiin senior. doyan lo?"

gantian Jean yang mencium lantai beton.

"Lo gak kasian liat anak-anak ditahan?"

Jean si kuda ronggeng dengan ransel ungu bergambar dora pun menjawab datar.

"Lo kasian emang?"

"Iyalah!"

"Gue sih ngga."

"Parah lo Jean!" Eren menoyor kepala temannya, "Ayo ngumpul! sekali aja biar ngga disuruh-suruh ngumpul lagi."

Jean hanya memutar mata. Karena ia tahu janji-janji itu hoax. Cuman harkos layaknya pemerkokos yang sudah menangkap perempuan tapi ternyata gay.

"Brengsek lo ah. Lagi gak doyan debat nih. Yauda gue temenin."

"Gue gak minta ditemenin!"

"Halah. Gue tau lo nyari temen buat ngumpul kan."

"Gak kok!"

"Yauda nih gue pul—"

"JEANNNNN!"

Dan Eren nemplok di kaki Jean kayak koala.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu muka-muka sangar duduk di atas undakan tangga—membawa pecut dan kumis-kumisan biar gaya. Yang usianya masih sebatas biji jagung pun lesehan di lantai layaknya pembantu kurang gaji (bukan gizi). wajah melas diaktifkan. Jumlah mereka yang menggelepar di tanah macam teri dijemur terlampau sedikit, Bisa dihitung jari malah. Eren dan Jean yang baru saja sampai di tempat langsung jongkok seolah terserang sembelit tiba-tiba. sudah begitu disuruh mendekat ke senior yang duduk di tangga, jadilah keduanya jalan jongkok di tengah jingga yang perlahan redup, disusul kumandang adzan.

"Gue rasa lo bego mau dateng kesini."

"Ngga apalah begonya bareng-bareng."

Jean mendengus ilfil dengan jawaban Eren. Bego kok bareng-bareng. Pinter dong yang bareng-bareng!

Tiba-tiba senior lainnya datang menyusul. Gayung di tangan dan handuk melingkar di pinggang. Semua mahasiswa baru melotot suudzon. Pikirnya mau diajak mandi bareng. Padahal si senior sudah mandi duluan, di toilet sebelum melaksanakan solat magrib. bagaimanapun wujud dan kelakuan, antagonis mesti rapi dan harum kalau mau menghadap sang Pencipta.

teman di sebelah si senior yang bertestikel kebetulan lagi M. Males. Ia yang namanya tidak diketahui, malah asik menggotong ember merah berisikan air penuh menuju tempat kumpul. Satu persatu anak laki-laki dipanggilnya. Padahal Eren baru sampai di lokasi, tapi nyawanya dicabut cepat begitu matanya kontak dengan senior yang baru saja menyeka peluh sehabis gotong ember.

"Woy! elo yang celingak-celinguk! sini maju!"

Eren jiper.

Ya Tuhan apa salahnya menjadi tumbal pertama.

Tiba-tiba dua senior mengapitnya di kanan-kiri bagai sayap. Eren panik saat tahu-tahu tangannya dipegangi dan bajunya dilucuti. Ia jadi teringat sebuah parang bersarung yang digrepe dukun-dukun. Entahlah apa yang salah dengan otaknya. Satu angkatan melotot karena faktanya mereka tak bisa mengalihkan wajah dari Eren samasekali. Beberapa membatin penuh dosa, melihat prosesi penelanjangan Eren di muka umum. Maklumlah, Eren kan ngga punya bulu gegara sering di wax emaknya sejak lahir. Jadinya kinclong kayak pantat bayi.

"Haffftttt."

Setelah itu guyuran air membasahi tubuh Eren seolah Eren sedang syuting menjadi bintang iklan sabun cuci. Yasudahlah. Hitung-hitung mandi gratis dengan jasa disabunin senior—pakai abu gosok.

"Kalo temen lo yang dateng gak nambah, anak ini bakal diguyur ampe giginya kering! dengerin lo semua!" jerit senior makin keji dan tak manusiawi. Eren mau nangis, tapi gengsi soalnya ada Jean yang daritadi bengong ngeliatin.

Satu guyuran kembali turun membasahi kepala Eren. Eren batuk-batuk, kedinginan. Mandi di tempat umum, diselimuti angin dan ditonton adalah kombinasi yang OKE sekali.

tiba-tiba Jean maju berdiri, dengan muka lempeng, badan tinggi dan jalan tanpa kenal kondisi. Ia mendekati Eren, Merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sesuatu kemudian melemparnya ke muka senior.

"Sakit monyet!"

bunyinya keras. melebihi kerasnya kehidupan. Ternyata telur yang dilempar Jean sudah matang. Bukannya kena cairan lengket yang berciprat, malah ciuman sama pantat cangkang yang retak bonyok menghantam hidung. Wajah senior memerah kena gampar telur padat. Kalau dikehendaki, aslinya Jean mau saja melempar senior dari lantai lima, lalu menjatuhi _grand_ piano di atasnya dan taburi dengan gula-gula. Tapi ini bukan fic thriller kombinasi tata boga. Dan tentu saja, Jean yang bertingkah seenaknya langsung kena murka dari para senior yang kelewat perhatian kepadanya.

"Maksud lo apa? Maba tapi kurang anyar mau gue siram juga!?"

 _"Siram aja aku mas! Siram!"_

adegan ini berputar di kepala Jean. Tapi karena ia ilfil, jadinya dibatalkan tampil dan kini Jean tak menggubris mulut bacot bencong di depannya. Ia malah sibuk menggosok rambut Eren yang basah dengan kemejanya yang entah sejak kapan telah dilepas dari tubuhnya dan dialihfungsikan sebagai handuk.

"Tuh. Aku bilang apa. kamu jadi kena siram kan."

Eren mengerutkan alis.

"Jen. kok lo ngomongnya—"

"Shh. udah jangan ngomong dulu sayang. nanti kamu masuk angin."

Bordes tempat kumpul menjadi hening.

gayung jatuh membentur lantai.

Jean memutar badan menghadap senior yang mulutnya nganga kemasukan kelabang. Dan laron.

"Masih mau siram-siraman bang?"

Senior cengo belum me- _loading_ otak.

"Lo siram dia, gue siram lo balik mau bang?! kita siram-siraman sekalian bikin video syur bertema basah-basah bersama senior, mau?!"

"YANG HOMO GA USAH NGUMPUL. PULANG LO BERDUA."

Sungguh senior yang rasis.

habis itu Jean dan Eren eksklusif, mendapat tiket VIP bebas kumpul yang jadwalnya lebih rutin dari fitnes selebriti.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, satu jurusan mendadak homo semua.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	13. Deklarasi Licin

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T+ (Tydac Mendydyck)  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU Maksimal, terlalu banyak dialog, Non-baku, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-13-**

 **Deklarasi Licin  
**

.

.

.

"WOE PANTATNYA! PANTATNYA TURUNIN WOE!"

"Siram lagi pake lumpurr! Ngga bener tiarapnya!"

"Tolongg! udah ga kuat! Ohok! OHOK!"

"KANAN Eren! KE KANAN!"

"Bego! jangan ke kanan! Ke kiri nyett! kirii!"

"KANAN EREN! GREPE LUBANG SEBELAH KANAN LO!"

"Anjirrrr ini apaan kok lembek!? gue megang apaan ini?!"

"HAHAHAHAAHAH! DIA NURUT HAHAHAAH!"

"WOE, EREN JEMBEL! GUE BILANG DENGERIN SUARA GUE AJA! MASA GABISA BEDAIN SUARA GUE AMA SENIOR! KE KIRI! KE KIRI TIARAP! BUKAN NUNGGING BEGOG! NGAPAEN LO PAMER PANTAT?! TURUNIN!"

"SUARA LO KEMAYU BANGET KUDA! NGGA KEDENGERANNNN!"

"GUA. BILANG. KE KEKIRIIIIIII!"

Jean frustasi maksimal. Menyaksikan kebebalan teman seperjuangannya yang saat ini tengah berkutat dalam mini games di acara latihan dasar kepemimpinan. Eren yang disinyalir punya badan lebih ramping dan lebih kecil ditumbalkan di grup sebagai personel yang siap terjun ke dalam galian dengan harap bocah itu selicin belut untuk meluncur di arena berlumpur plus penuh genangan air.

tapi sayangnya harapan itu tak terkabul.

Jean tepuk dahi. Alih-alih kelompoknya keluar sebagai pemecah rekor tercepat, malah jatuh sebagai pemecah rekor terberisik dan terkotor di antara kelompok lain.

Eren terlalu parah. Keputusannya untuk memilih Eren amatlah salah. Sekarang lihat jadinya, sudah setengah jam mereka masih berkutat di game yang sama, dan Eren terjebak dalam lingkar bully-bully senior yang terlihat asik menggodanya. Menyiramnya dengan air pam. Meneriakinya dengan suara-suara lantang. Hell. Jean bahkan merasa suaranya cukup jantan dan berciri, tapi kenapa Eren bisa salah paham? tidak cukupkah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama tiga tahun? ataukah telinga Eren sedang pendaharahan saat itu?

"JEANN! OHOK!"

panggilan terakhir membuat Jean terkesiap. Eren berhenti menggeliat di lubang, para senior tak berhenti menyiramnya dengan air, tak berhenti meneriakinya, menenggelamkan sikut dan perutnya ke dalam kubangan. Membasahi wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

tiba-tiba saja Jean simpati. Simpati sekaligus melotot. para senior tiba-tiba berbisik, mengambil ponsel-ponsel mereka, memoto Eren diam-diam.

Kuda balap tak bisa diam di tempat. ia yang bertugas sebagai komando kembali bersuara.

"GERAK LAGI GA LO NYET! DIKIT LAGI SAMPE!"

Entah karena sebal dengan Eren yang mengulur waktu di kelompoknya, atau sebal karena senior mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya

"Ngga bisa OHOK!" Eren tersedak air-air yang menggenang di sekelilingnya. Posisi semi-tiarap, bertumpu pada telapak tangan membuat Eren kepayahan.

"GERAK!"

"GABISA. GAKUAT!"

"BURUAN BEGO KELOMPOK KITA NTAR GA SELESAI-SELESAI!"

"GUE NYERAH!"

Jean mengedutkan alis.

"KALO LO NYERAH GUE CIUM LO AMPE PINGSAN!"

"APAAN LO JIR."

"GUE SERIUS CEPETAN KE KIRI TRUS KE KANAN ATAU LO GUE ABISIN NTAR MALEM!"

Eren yang panik langsung berkecipak di dalam arena layaknya ikan lumba-lumba kegatelan.

"KUDA KAMPRETTTTT!" sambil teriak, Eren kembali merangkak semi berenang di lubang.

para senior di tempat sebaliknya, berhenti bersuara dan berhenti menyirami Eren dengan air, menoleh pada Jean dengan muka pongo dan botol-botol serta gayung yang meluncur dari tangan.

Jean mendengus saja. biarlah para senior itu tahu, kalau sejak awal Jean tak pernah bercanda.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	14. Crush Game

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU Maksimal, Jumpy, Dialog Lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-14-**

 **Crush Game**

.

.

.

 _The Crush Game: everyone like this picture. Once my crush likes it, I'll comment 'game over'_

Jean menatap kiriman foto yang baru saja ia bagikan ke beranda. Entah apa yang ia lakukan—katanya bosan, dan jam malam menggelitiknya untuk nyepam tanpa pengampunan. Mata bergulir, berganti tab menyusuri postingan lain di salah satu grup yang isinya berupa video-video lelucon yang diunggah oleh seorang musisi (yang awalnya ia kira sebagai komedian). Distraksi pikiran sembari menunggu notifikasi.

Eren berhenti menggulir beranda. Postingan foto Jean Kirschtein dua jam yang lalu, tanpa _like_ samasekali. Terkekeh—tidak tahu apa yang membuat rekan-musuh abadinya membagikan foto seperti itu. Hari ini tidak ada hujan dan kucing di rumahnya tidak sedang bunting, tapi Jean Kirschtein sedang naksir seseorang? ataukah cuman main-main?

Dengan rasa iba semi menjahili, Eren menekan tombol _like_ pada postingannya. Tak berpikir rumit, sekadar berkomentar

 _'Kasian. gue like deh biar ngga ngenes amat postingan lo.'_

yang tanpa disangka-sangka, membuahkan jawaban hanya dalam rentang waktu tiga detik,

.

.

.

 _'Game over.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eren menganga,

 **'Becanda lo ya?'**

Komentar yang selanjutnya tak dibalas. Pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam kepala.

 **Siapakah yang sedang menjahili siapa? Siapakah yang sedang serius ke siapa?**

Keesokkan paginya, saat madu membentur zambrud tanpa sengaja, Eren hanya bisa memasang wajah tak karuan. Campuran salah tingkat, dan sedikit panik. Campuran gugup dan debaran dada.

"Apa lo liat-liat? naksir? bilang!"

Tapi respon tak terprediksi yang justru keluar, membuat sudut bibir Eren menanjak cepat bagai mendaki lereng landai.

"GE'ER AMAT LOEEEE. Ngga salah denger gueee?!"

Dua kepala saling berpaling berlawanan arah. Kedua tangan saling melipat, dan kaki-kaki saling berjalan, berpisah.

Hari itu Eren semakin tidak tahu—

 **Siapa yang sedang menjahili siapa.**

 **Siapa yang sedang serius ke siapa.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	15. Bocah yang Selalu Berlari

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **PIECES  
**

 **Rating T  
**

 **Warning: Drabble, AU Maksimal, POV 1, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-15-**

 **Bocah yang Selalu Berlari  
**

.

.

.

Setiap siang biasanya aku keluar dari pekarangan untuk menjemur matras atau cucian. Saat itu bus kuning berhenti persis di perempatan yang tak jauh dari pagar rumahku, menurunkan seorang anak SD yang spontan berlari kencang setelah kaki-kaki kecilnya mencium aspal. Teman-temannya dari jendela meneriaki, sebagian khawatir karena si bocah yang tak melihat-lihat situasi, menerobos jalan seolah adalah gang sepi.

"Eren jangan lari-lari nanti kesandung batu loh!"

"Erennn!"

sang bocah yang tak peduli terus berlari, dari perempatan di ujung kiri hingga di ujung kanan, memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang jaraknya 7 tanah dari tempatku tinggal.

Aku tak mengambil perhatian lebih saat itu. memukul matras yang kujemur dengan cuek. meski cuaca sialan sukses membasahi oblong yang kupakai dengan keringat.

Lima menit kemudian bocah itu keluar dengan sepeda roda tiganya. Stand bye di depan pekarangan dengan pipi menggembung dan kaki siap mengayuh. Perasaanku tergelitik untuk menyaksikan. Cucianku terabaikan beberapa saat.

Bus lainnya berhenti di depan halte perempatan, menurunkan seorang pria berdasi dengan rambut cokelat-abu yang berantakan dan wajah kusut, mengantuk. si bocah bernama Eren tiba-tiba saja mengayuh sepedanya kencang, sengaja menabrakkan diri pada kaki pria yang saat itu terperanjat dengan aksi kejutannya.

"ADAWWWW!"

"Jean begoooo! kalo jalan jangan meleng dong!"

"EH. Lo bocah! Belom pernah gue lempar skripsi apa ya?!

"Apaan sih Eren ga paham dasar begooo! makanya punya mata dipake!"

Dan Eren mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke pekarangan. memarkirnya di teras, dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan pria menyedihkan di tengah jalan yang misuh-misuh hanya karena sebuah provokasi dari bocah ingusan.

"Aduuuh kaki gue aset ngantor banget jadi beset gegara si kampret!" terpincang ia mengerutu. Memasuki rumah yang berada di seberang tempatku.

Besoknya kejadian sama kembali terulang. Bus kuning berhenti, dan sang bocah kembali berlari turun, hingga sampai di rumahnya dengan napas memburu. Cucian di tanganku sampai lupa disangkutkan pada tali jemur, saking sibuknya memandangi sosok gempal berbau lumpur dan ingus.

Lagi-lagi dengan sepeda roda tiga ia keluar dari pekarangan—dan pedang kayu berbalut kertas kado di tangan kanan.

Pria yang sama kembali turun dari bus. Diserang membabi buta di jalan dengan pedang yang ditusuk-tusukkan pada bagian pinggang.

"WOY WOYWOYYY!" berani sumpah teriakan lelaki itu membungkam suara tonggeret di pohon-pohon, "Minta dijitak banget ya nih bocah!"

Firasatku seketika tajam—

bahwa bocah Eren ini, memang sengaja mencari perhatian.

"Hahahah! Jean bego nggak mungkin bisa nangkep Eren!"

"EH, udah gue bilang berapa kali panggil gue _kak_ Jean!"

"Wooooo!"

Dan dugaaku semakin kuat—setelah frekuensi keluar si bocah dari pekarangan rumahnya sama dengan jadwal pulang kerja si lelaki yang sering ditargetnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _'Kepada Levi Ackerman.'_**

Suatu hari, kotak suratku tidak kosong—tidak seperti biasa. Ada undangan pernikahan dari tetangga di komplek yang sama. Seminggu kemudian daerah di komplek ini pun ramai dengan tenda dan karangan bunga. Serta jajaran mobil yang terparkir rapi memadati jalur yang terblokir sempurna. Aku tidak melihat ada sepeda yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah si bocah. Tidak seperti biasa.

Sepertinya ia main entah kemana, di saat pesta sederhana ini berlangsung khidmat.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya lagi, bus kuning kembali datang dan menurunkan seorang bocah ingusan yang sudah kuhapal mati wujudnya.

Tapi ia tidak lagi berlari.

Berhenti dengan kegiatan lamanya. Memulai kegiatan barunya. Memandangi seorang wanita yang selalu keluar dari pekarangan Jean Kirschtein untuk menyiram bunga, di seberang rumah.

dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	16. Keluhan Sang Kalong

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **Rating T (untuk Tidak Mendidiks)**

 **Warning: ficlet, AU, Eren mahasiswa arsitektur, dialog lo gue, suka-suka penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-16-**

 **Keluhan Sang Kalong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perasaan semalem lo begadang buat nugas?"

Kuah mie instan hasil belanja di toko 24 jam muncrat, saat mangkuk besar yang dibawa Jean dari dapur kosannya dihantam kurang halus di atas meja. Seruput suara berisik menenggelamkan volume TV yang sengaja dikecilkan. Menatap kosong pada kubus bergambar yang kini memancarkan cahaya sama terangnya dengan lampu meja yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh di belakang punggung Jean yang mulai lelah.

Suara cetak-cetuk mesin gambar membalas sahutan. Penggaris naik turun, bergerak gesit menyambung garis demi garis yang terbayang di kepala. Keringat yang membasahi dahi tak sempat diseka Eren yang menatap kertas dengan tatapan macan lapar.

"Kemarin ngurus AC Split. Hari ini cicil perancangan, Jean."

"Hoo—" suara seruput mie terdengar makin cuek dan tak tahu simpati. Jean yang notabene-nya sudah kerja tidak lagi mau diingatkan oleh masa-masa kuliahnya yang gelap dan remang, ibarat gang-gang sempit di waktu senja, "Banyak ya. Tugas."

"Bodo amat."

SRAT SRET SRAT SRET.

Pensil menari dalam tempo emineem. Ditekan berlebihan, menciptakan jejak pada kertas yang dinodai. Gerak tangan semakin di luar batas wajar, melihat jam yang terus berjalan mendekati deadline. Bohong kalau Eren tidak merasa kelabakan. Bohong, "Ya Tuhanku yang agung, andai kuhidup di dalam HBTN."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Harpesmun Bek Tu Natur, Jean. Kalo jam berhenti tiap gua masuk rumah, kayaknya gue bisa ngerjain tugas seenak yang gue mau."

"Ya, enak. Tapi begitu tugas lo kelar, tau-tau dagu lu punya jenggot yang panjangnya bisa dikonde, saking lamanya lo procrast, Ren."

"Si bangkek. Ngga seneng banget gue ngayal bentar."

Jean tergelak, hampir-hampir kuah pedas melolos masuk ke dalam tenggorokan dan membuat hidungnya panas, "Justru gue ini menyelamatkan lu dari delusi yang membawa petaka, Eren sayang."

Eren inginnya sih meludah karena dipanggil sayang di jam dua pagi yang notabene angin sedang dingin-dinginnya menusuk tulang. Tapi alih-alih bersikap demikian, mulutnya justru melawan keinginan dengan menguap keras sampai airmata duka lara mengalir dari pelupuknya, "Gawat. udah jam dua pagi. Potongan gua masih kurang sebiji!" pensil kembali tergeletak pada tempatnya, "Tapi denah hotel budget gue masih otw ahhhh—" lolongan serigala makin terdengar merana, "Manakah jalan yang harus kupilih, wahai dewa? Pasrah, atau berhenti kuliah lalu menjadi penemu mesin waktu supaya gue bisa balik lagi ke masa ini untuk ngebantu diri gue ngelarin tugas gue yang keteter?"

"Um kayaknya lebih gampang kalo lo belajar dari pengalaman next time, dan mulai kuliah yang bener?"

"GUE KULIAH BENER KOK!"

"Mana Nerrrrrr!" nyaringnya suara lebih-lebih daripada kentongan panci yang dipakai emak untuk membangunkan anaknya, "Kalo bener ya harusnya ngga ada sejarah lo begadang hampir tiap hari nyet!"

"KAYAK LO NGGA PERNAH KULIAH AJA!"

"EH KAMPUNG. NGGA USAH BAHAS-BAHAS MASA KULIAH GUE! DAH SANA BALIK NUGAS!"

"GUE NGANTUK!"

"Yauda bobo bentar."

"Ngomong lo gampang banget, nyet!" spidol merah muda terlempar dan menghantam kepala Jean yang membelakangi Eren. Ia mengaduh, mengusap kepalanya yang mirip balok. Sedikit menggeram, "Kalo gue bobo jam segini, dijamin pas bangun gue udah di alam lain!"

"Emangnya lo punya penyakit berbahaya apa." tentu saja, seratus persen tidak ada sedikitpun keseriusan di dalam kalimat yang Jean lontarkan, pagi itu.

"Maksudnya gue mati dililit nilai E setelah gue bangun dan ngampus nanti!"

"Lebay lo, kampung."

Seruput mie menginterupsi secara sengaja. Jean memang pada dasarnya kurang menikmati karakter Yeager yang emosional dan hiperbolis, "Kalo segitu parnonya yaudah lanjut kelarin bukan lanjut komplain. Gue begadang hari ini bukan buat jadi temen curhat lu oke."

"Emang ngga ada yang lebih bangsat dari lo, Jean." Eren sudah berbalik punggung, menggenggam drawing pennya dengan kantung mata yang mengkhianati keinginan untuk tetap terjaga.

"Kembali kasih."

SRUUUT SRUUUUTTTTTTTTT

Seruput terakhir dan terpanjang mengotori telinga Eren yang merasa butuh ketenangan, "URGH JEAN! Mendingan lo tidur aja deh!" yang diteriaki akhirnya beranjak dari ruang kamar—bukan. bukan karena merasa diusir, tapi karena ingin mengambil cola di kulkas untuk dinikmati di tempat, lalu membuat sesuatu di dapur sempit mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan gelas lain di tangan yang menguarkan uap panas dan bau semerbak.

"ANJRIT," Eren yang mencium bau familiar, merasa tidak senang samasekali, "Lo nyeduh kopi obat gua yang harganya empat puluh rebu sebungkus Jean?!" sambutnya setengah komplain, setengah pamer, "SIAPA YANG BILANG LO BOLEH MINUM?"

"Suujon aja lo. Jelas-jelas gue nyeduh buat lo yang gasempet bikin sendiri."

"Oh."

Wajah kemerahan penuh urat berubah putih pucat hanya dalam rentang waktu yang singkat.

"Tapi gue minta kopinya sebagai ongkos jasa nyeduh ya ok."

Suara seruput kembali terdengar—membuat mata Yeager melongo lebar, lebih-lebih saat kopinya telah kosong setengah gelas, disedot oleh monster berhati batu yang tak dipersilahkan untuk mencicip barang sedikit.

Oh, ya Tuhan.

Kalau memang tugas UAS yang tidak kelar sesuai harapan adalah takdirnya. Maka, biarkanlah sang Yeager muda menuduh setengah dari kesalahannya berasal dari Jean Kirschtein yang eksis dan bernapas sebagai teman satu kosan terbiadab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


	17. Kuda Untuk Kuda

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **Rating T (untuk Tidak Mendidiks)**

 **Warning: ficlet, AU, dialog lo gue, suka-suka penulis, #HappyBirthdayJeanKirschtein**

 **[Fic sudah diketik dari bulan-bulan lalu tapi baru di-post di sini karena authornya pemalas]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-17-**

 **Kuda Untuk Kuda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren tahu tidak seharusnya ia dibiarkan memegang pensil dan krayon. tidak seharusnya pula ia membeli kertas dan kartu ucapan.

Eren tidak pintar menggambar, sebenarnya. Sering ia cemburu dengan Armin yang jago bikin ilustrasi, baik itu manual, atau dengan semodal software. Biasanya Eren merutuk, berdoa di depan kuburan emaknya, bertanya kenapa bisa jarinya tidak diberkahi untuk berkreasi meskipun banyak yang berkata bahwa kuku Eren sangat cantik dan tangannya begitu nyeni—yah walau kuku bagus tak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan gambar, _sih_.

Tapi entah bagaimana setiap tahunnya, selalu ada hari dimana ia masih mensyukuri kemampuannya yang minimal ini. ada waktu di setiap tahun, dimana ia pergi berlari ke toko ATK dekat rumah tanpa rasa malu dan frustasi. Sambil berteriak nyaring kepada sang penjaga kasir, mengucap terimakasih pasca barang belanjaannya diserahkan.

Di mata Eren sendiri, perilaku tahunannya ini sangat disengaja dan memiliki intensi yang jelek pula. kadang kala, ia berpikir. Mungkin Tuhan memang mengurangi bakat gambarnya agar suatu saat bisa berguna untuk saat-saat seperti 'ini'. Eren mengaku, ia tidak pernah bosan melihat sosok yang hobi meringkik di setiap tahunnya tiap kali kartu ucapan bergambar sangat 'nyeni' yang mengilustrasikan seekor kuda sedang pipis berlari teronggok di atas meja sang jumawa.

Ketika langit masih begitu biru, dan udara masih begitu dingin berembun.

"EREEEEEEN YEAAGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Jeritan yang sama pun selalu terulang, tak jemu. frekuensi tetap tinggi, jeda waktu tidak pernah meleset sejak dahulu.

"GUA TAU BANGET GAMBAR SANGAT JELEK INI PASTI PUNYA LU KAN GUA SAMPE HAPAL MATI GAYA GAMBAR LU SAKING SERINGNYA LU NGASIH BEGINIAN KE GUA. MAU LU APA SIH SEBENERNYA?"

"Mau gue? ya merayakan ulang tahun suit seventin lu dong, Kuda."

"EREN YEAGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Dari sudut mata Jean sendiri, Eren Yeager adalah _oni_.

 _Oni_ yang senang mencacinya dengan seonggok ilustrasi yang disebutnya sebagai sampah.

Jean sendiri pun juga yakin, seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa sang pelukis memanglah sengaja menuang bakat 'luarbiasanya' untuk mencemooh dia, dan Jean jadi tak pernah segan untuk menghina sebuah karya yang memang kebetulan begitu mudah untuk dikritik dan dicela dari sisi manapun ia dilihat.

Namun dari sudut pandang pengamat, tentu mereka tidak sependapat. Jean begitu bodoh untuk mengerti, katanya. Eren begitu lamban menyadari, timbalnya.

Keduanya yakin bahwa mereka saling benci, tapi mayoritas penghuni kelas tidak demikian, melihat kegiatan mencemooh sehari-hari yang begitu rutin dan intim dan tidak biasa, tentu siapa yang tidak mulai menduga-duga.

Dan suara mayoritas (sayangnya) selalu dianggap benar—seberapapun fakta tidak berbicara sama.

Pada akhirnya ketika orang-orang asing dan di luar wilayah kelas mereka selalu bertanya,

"Ada apa sih? Kelas 10-A kok ribut amat pagi-pagi?"

Jawaban setiap tahunnya pun selalu sama,

"Biasa."

"Ada istri di kelas ini yang lagi sukacita merayakan hari lahir suaminya."

"Oh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


	18. Pengakuan si Pembohong

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: ficlet, AU, dialog lo gue, suka-suka penulis**

 **[Fic sudah diketik dari bulan-bulan lalu tapi baru di-post di sini karena authornya pemalas]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-18-**

 **Pengakuan si Pembohong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata orang, kamu dikatakan naksir ketika kamu mulai memperhatikan fitur seekor mahluk hidup dari umum hingga ke detail yang tidak penting. Seperti Jean yang akhir-akhir ini mulai sadar bahwa Eren suka memisahkan kacang polong pada makan siangnya, atau suka menciumi kaos kakinya sendiri sebelum dia pakai untuk kepuasan semata. Atau bagaimana ketika si bocah Yeager itu sibuk berlari di sepanjang lorong dengan tawa membahana hanya untuk menutupi kebiasaannya yang suka kentut sembarangan.

Kata orang, Jean terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Eren yang statusnya musuh bebuyutan. Connie bahkan sampai memperingatkan, bahwa orang yang kebanyakan gelut biasanya berpotensi untuk saling jatuh cinta. Jean langsung kisut mirip kismis, tidak segan menempeleng Connie layaknya Kuroko yang menempeleng bola basketnya. Amit-amit jambang Rhoma. Jean mengulang dalam hatinya dengan tangan sibuk membuat segel jurus, berharap apa yang diucapkan oleh Connie adalah celotehan yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Jean tidak pernah sadar bahwa informasi tentang Eren yang dimilikinya lebih kompleks dari apa yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang di sekitar. Jean baru sadar bahwa ia terlalu teliti ketika Mikasa saja—orang yang sudah jelas ada hubungan darah dengan Eren, tidak tahu bahwa sepupunya ini doyan susu kuda liar dicampur stroberi segar. Mikasa juga tidak tahu kalau Eren lebih suka tak bercelana dalam ketika di rumah, dan lebih suka tidur memeluk guling, yang ditempeli foto papanya yang selalu dia rindukan.

Memang sangat random, tapi Jean tahu—sangat tahu, terutama ketika ia diajak main ke kamar Eren dan menemukan guling itu bersemayam di dalam lemari pakaian Eren yang bau kamper. Jean hampir mati terbang ketika wajah omom kumisan terpampang di dalam lemari baju yang gelap—dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat atau membahas objek abstrak yang telah dia lihat.

Jean tidak sadar apa yang salah dengan dirinya, ketika Eren yang duduk serampangan mengangkang sambil kipas-kipas selangkangan terlihat indah dan berbunga di matanya. Jean tengsin untuk mengakui, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan visual yang terasa seperti bug ini. Mungkinkah ada jaringan di otaknya yang bermasalah? Jean yang tidak tahu selalu menyalahkan piranti-piranti canggih ciptaan Tuhan di dalam kepala sebagai bagian yang rusak dan menyebabkan ketidaklaziman penginderaannya. Pernah Jean sampai pergi ke dokter untuk melakukan check up karena merasa ada yang salah dengan organ tubuhnya yang seharusnya sempurna—seperti jantung dan paru-paru. Juga mata yang selalu kebanjiran kupu-kupu.

Dengan wajah tidak berminat, menulis kertas resep, sang dokter, Levi, menyarankan Jean untuk lekas pergi ke psikiater terdekat.

Hari ini Jean berhenti mengumpulkan informasi abstrak dan detail-detail tidak penting tentang Yeager yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Hari esoknya pun ternyata kondisi masih sama. Begitu pula dengan hari-hari selanjutnya.

Jean tidak tahu mengapa semakin hari matanya semakin segan untuk membuat kontak dengan iris emas Eren. Connie sampai berceletuk ringan bahwa Jean sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapan Eren yang semakin hari semakin populer. Tapi lagi-lagi Jean bersikeras bahwa ia cuman ilfil memandangi wajah Yeager yang jeleknya menyerupai kera kecil.

Sampai sini Connie berhenti menggoda Jean yang panasan—malah menganggapnya sebagai lelaki tukang cemburu yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain populer barang sebentar.

Tapi Jean kembali mengelak. Ia tidak peduli jika Yeager populer bahkan jika seluruh dunia mencintainya sekalipun. Tapi sayang, Connie sudah tidak berminat untuk menyimak.

Sejak awal Jean tidak bisa berhenti berbohong, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Dan bukan pula ia berhenti memerhatikan—justru Jean semakin giat menunggu momen-momen dimana ia bisa berpapasan dan mencela Eren dengan leluasa. Walaupun—lagi-lagi—orangnya tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu bersemangat seperti anak kecil yang siap tur bersama rombongan sekolahnya ketika nama Eren disebut atau terlihat di depan mata.

di pagi hari ketika wajah sumringah Eren muncul di ambang pintu, dengan riak bodoh, Jean hampir-hampir menyeringai, tidak sabar untuk lekas diladeni oleh sang target yang sudah lama sekali ia pertahankan sebagai musuh bebuyutan.

Tapi Jean berhenti menarik bibir. Tensinya anjlok dan ia berkeringat misil ketika sosok pirang kecil ikut muncul, beberapa detik setelah Eren masuk-mengamit lengan Eren sambil tertawa lembut seolah ia tumbuh dari negeri yang memiliki kudaponi dan unicorn serta peri-peri hutan dan puteri-raja yang elegan. Dengan fakta tambahan bahwa Eren sesungguhnya paling jarang melakukan skinship dengan perempuan.

Jean otomatis tablo.

Ia yang sudah berdiri dan hampir berlari pun kembali duduk. Duduk canggung melebihi canggungnya menghadapi kaisar.

Jean lantas menarik niat untuk membuat kontak dengan Yeager, sebab ia mendadak malas.

Tiba-tiba saja Jean menyadari betapa lelahnya ia hidup selama ini dengan membohongi diri

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Extra-**

 **Keputusan si Pembohong**

Jean bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ada Eren yang lagi-lagi merasuki mimpinya dengan kondisi yang begitu nyata.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengurusi, dan menganggapnya sebagai bunga tidur belaka. Tapi ketika mimpi-mimpi itu datang dalam rentang yang hampir bisa dikatakan rutin melebihi jadwal makannya, mau tak mau pun Jean mengambil tindakan.

kemarin ia berkelahi dengan Eren, karena kumbang emasnya mati terinjak oleh Yeager secara tidak sengaja. Jean memukul Eren sebelum ia berteriak marah, dan pergi tanpa membantu sang Yeager untuk bangun dari duduknya. Sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah sedikitpun bersahut-sahutan jika keduanya saling berpapasan di sekolah.

Tapi hari ini Jean memutuskan untuk berubah. Ia menubruk Eren dan memeluknya sambil berteriak tidak tahu malu, "AKU MAAFIN KAMU!" namun kali ini gantian Eren yang berteriak marah, tidak meminta untuk dimaafkan, "BODO AMAT!" Namun juga tidak meminta Jean untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Saksi mata sepanjang lorong sekolah dasar menertawai dua anak lelaki yang terlihat menye dan tidak keren samasekali ini. Tapi Jean dan Eren tidak terlihat begitu peduli.

Jean tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa lemah dan mudah ditakuti oleh mimpi yang sebetulnya tidak pasti menjadi nyata.

Tapi dari sana ia pun menyadari, bahwa kehilangan Eren baik secara fisik maupun ruh di sisinya, adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan untuk terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Jean tidak suka menyesal, seperti apa yang selama ini ia lakukan di dalam mimpi.

Sejak saat itu, ia berhenti memimpikan Eren yang direbut oleh orang lain

.

.

.

 **End**


	19. Mengakhiri Stagnasi

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamaknyus**

 **Rating T (untuk Ternafsu)**

 **Warning: Ficlet, terselubung nganu, dialog lo-gue, Older!Eren**

.

.

.

 **-19-**

 **Mengakhiri Stagnasi**

.

.

.

Bait lagu Fix You bergaung mengisi sepetak ruang kos yang langsung diterima gendang telinga Eren begitu pintu kamar ia buka hati-hati. Volume yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup jelas terdengar dari depan pintu dimana ia melepas sepatu. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak literal JELAS karena Eren hapal lagu itu jadi sayup atau tidak pun tak masalah selama ia tahu nada seperti apa yang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Jean, tadi manager kasih kue sisa buat kita. Mau makan nggak?"

Sambil melepas tali sepatu, kresek putih berlogo ratu tergeletak di sebelah pinggangnya. Pertanyaan itu menguap tanpa respon. Eren sampai beralih fokus,

"Jean?"

Meninggalkan bungkus kue di teras dan berlari dengan sedikit perasaan buruk menuju ruang tengah. Kalau dipikir sesaat, udara kala itu begitu dingin dan suasana ruang begitu hening (selain lantunan dari speaker ponsel murah), didukung oleh pintu yang anehnya tidak dikunci hingga pukul dua pagi.

Tapi untungnya (dan sialnya) ia mendapati seekor kuda yang mendengkur pulas tanpa dosa, di sofa satu kuota berbantal merah atau klaim Eren—sofa kesayangannya. Tidak ada bercak darah atau luka-luka. Hanya ada kerak air mata dan liur di pinggir bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Menguap tanpa beban berarti. Bergelung dengan nyaman pula dalam balutan selimut setebal bedak Connie saat pementasannya menjadi Chaplin di festival sekolah.

Sekarang tensi Eren menanjak naik, mendapati delusinya meleset. Bukannya ia tidak senang jika Jean baik-baik saja. Tapi ia gemas karena mengetahui dua detik napasnya terbuang hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan kaum borju (boro-boro beli baju baru) yang dengan santainya tidur, dan membiarkan pintu kosan mereka (bold, underscore, font 20: MEREKA) tidak terkunci seolah memanggil siapapun maling atau calon maling untuk berlatih mencuri dari kediaman sederhana itu. Tentu saja berlatih karena pada dasarnya tidak ada patung emas firaun di kamar sewaan pegawai toko roti dan mahasiswa semester tua seperti ini—bahkan satupun harta yang bisa ditukar di pasar-pasar kecuali organ tubuh mereka sendiri.

Betis berbulu dengan kulit putih sedikit kasar kemerahan efek digaruk intens terekspos karena pemiliknya mengenakan boxer strip, dan menggantungnya pada lengan sofa dalam posisi menyilang. Dahi Eren berdenyut, membayangkan repotnya ia harus mereparasi ulang si sofa akibat terlalu sering disandarkan paksa dan terdorong hingga copot oleh kaki-kaki biadab—seperti kaki Jean yang hobi memberi contoh ril saat ini. Instingnya bilang Eren harus menendang Jean sampai detak jantungnya terdengar tetangga sebelah dan memberongnya langsung dengan kotbah dinihari agar tidak sembarangan meniduri sofanya yang tidak kuat menahan gaya kuda.

Tapi nalurinya berkata lain.

Untuk tutup mulut, membiarkan Jean beristirahat. Dan mengomelinya nanti pagi.

Eren memilih opsi yang kedua. Sebab ia sudah paham pertanda apa itu, ketika seonggok daging hidup yang baunya menyengat, mirip-mirip bangkai kambing ini memutuskan untuk tergeletak di sofa, dengan selimut hijau neon membungkus seperti kokon. Hanya ada dua kondisi yang membuat Jean memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kamarnya sebagai tempat istirahat—satu, menunggu Eren pulang, dan dua, Ujian Akhir Semester.

Eren menunda ge-ernya terlebih dahulu dengan memeriksa kamar sang pelaku, sebelum akhirnya mendapati sipu malu yang meluruh sempurna. Berganti simpati.

Buku-buku berserakan dalam kondisi terbuka, mengisi petak demi petak lantai seolah buku tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dari lantai. Eren tak pernah menghapal tabiat Jean, tapi ia—mau tak mau—menjadi hapal berkat cara tak lazim Jean yang hobi membiarkan buku terbuka dengan alasan 'Supaya mudah untuk dilihat kembali kalau lupa'

Biasanya buku-buku itu berjajar tak beraturan seperti guguran daun yang mengotori halaman, atau akar yang menjalar liar di dalam hutan.

Semakin luas yang dipelajari, semakin banyak pula buku yang terbuka dan semakin ia harus terjajar rapi karena keterbatasan ruang yang mengakomodasi harus dimanfaatkan dengan maksimal. Hari ini kondisinya bahkan lebih parah daripada hari-hari biasanya. Eren mulai mengerti kenapa dua hari yang lalu Jean tiba-tiba saja pulang dari kampus membawa papan-papan kayu yang akhirnya ia paku ke dinding dalam kondisi mengeliling. Jean membuat rak dengan itu—rak untuk meletakkan buku. Dalam keadaan terbuka.

Jadi bayangkanlah. Tidak hanya lantai, kali ini dindingnya ikut 'tercecer' oleh buku. Kondisi kamar Jean lebih mirip ruang exorcism dengan kertas jimat yang berhamburan melapisi seluruh permukaan. Eren sampai tergelitik untuk menggambar pentagon di bagian tengah ruang hanya sayang tidak ada petak lantai tersisa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berpijak—yah, tidak secara literal, memang. Karena pada dasarnya Jean sudah mewanti keras Eren untuk tidak coba-coba memasuki kamar saat buku-buku sudah tergeletak tak berdaya—dengan MAKSA.

Baru saja Eren berbalik badan untuk beranjak pergi, namun Jean dengan wajah serupa zombie muncul tanpa hawa di belakangnya, memayungi, dan sukses menerima tinju non-cinta Eren yang adalah wujud dari insting yang membuatnya bertahan hidup sampai detik ini.

"ADUUUUUUH!"

"Bikin kaget aja!"

"Kagetnya ngga pake nyakitin bisa?!"

"Salah sendiri muncul kayak roh halus! Bersuara dikit kek!"

"Iya iya sori, minggir dulu." Jean tidak menggubris omelan Eren dengan respon berapi, hanya melenggang setelah menyingkirkan bahu si hitam-manis dari hadapannya. Biasanya Eren berekspetasi bahwa Jean akan melawannya dengan kalimat semisal, "Ini kan jam dua pagi! Dinding apartemen ini tipis! Pantang berisik!" tapi yang Eren dengar malah gumaman dengan nada lelah Jean seraya berjalan melewatinya, "Hamid Shirvani… Hamid Shirvani..."

"Hah?"

"Ngga. Ngomong sendiri."

"!"

Setelah itu, dengan hati-hati Jean berjingkat masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjongkok di depan sebuah buku yang cukup lama ia pelototi seperti melihat bakteri.

"Oke, delapan elemen. Oke."

"Oh ya, contoh rilnya dari salah satu elemen—"

"Proyek yang ditangani pemerintah… yang ditangani swasta?"

"Kalau ada pertanyaan solusi—contoh yang paling mendekati hm…"

"Eh iya tadi kasus apartemen mana yang butuh diruntuhkan karena mengundang kriminalitas ya—"

Eren hanya bisa termangu menatap Jean yang melompat-lompat seperti kodok di kamarnya dengan gumaman yang tak berhujung dan tangan sibuk membolak-balik lembar buku.

"Eren."

Mendengar namanya disebut secara mendadak di antara rapalan mantera yang tak dimengertinya, Eren kontan membalas setengah terparalisasi, "—ya?"

"Tadi gue cium ada wangi kayu manis."

Mengerti kode yang dimaksud, Eren pura-pura bodoh saja, "Ah masa?"

"Iya baunya santer banget hidung gue sampe mengeriput nih."

"Ah, perasaan lo aja kali?" Eren menutup cengirannya yang mirip kucing Chesire, "Gue ngga nyium apa-apa tuh."

"Ck! tadi gue denger lo bilang ada kue sisa buat gue."

"Lah katanya lo cium, kok sekarang bilangnya lo denger? Suka banget sih jaga image."

"Udah deh. Bertele-tele lagi gue cium nih."

"..."

"…"

Kenihilan respon membuat Jean sukses menoleh penasaran. Disana Eren berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang menunjuk balik Jean dengan kaku,

"Yang bertele-tele kan lo, Kampret! Ngaca dong!"

Telinga memerah, tertangkap jelas mata Jean yang masih sehat. Ia tidak memaksakan argumen lebih jauh, dan dengan santainya membalas, "Iya iya mana kuenya? Gue laper, belum ngunyah apa-apa dari pagi selain snicker bar."

"Selain snicker bar?"

"Iya."

Sekali lagi telinga Eren memerah—kali ini lebih pekat daripada yang pertama,

"KAN SIANG SEBELUM GUE KERJA GUE MASAKIN LO NASI. NGGA DIMAKAN APA?"

Aduh. Jean dalam hati mengaduh. Mana sempat ia menaruh atensi pada hal lain kalau ujian akhir sudah di depan mata.

"Ada nasi ya?" pertanyaan bodoh itu hanya dibalas dengan langkah menggebu Eren menuju dapur, memeriksa penanak nasi yang sejak siang tadi kabelnya tidak dicopot dari soket.

"Ngga ada kue buat lo."

"Lah."

"Habisin dulu nasinya!" erang Eren dengan tangan yang sudah sigap mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas, "Siapin piring lo sendiri, kuda! Gue bukan mak lo!"

"Iya maaaaak!" Jean ngeloyor malas ke rak-rakan, mengambil sebuah baskom dan kertas pembungkus nasi yang ia letakkan di atasnya.

Masih sambil mengoseng telur kornet, Eren melotot mendapati sebuah baskom beralas kertas cokelat disodorkan oleh Jean ke mukanya.

"Apaan nih?"

"Piring gue."

"Piring biasa aja kenapa!"

"Males cuci piring. Ini inovasi gue untuk gerakan hemat air—"

"Dan nambahin sampah di rumah!" selak Eren bersamaan dengan penggorengan yang ia sentak dan membuat telur milik Jean melayang dan terbalik di udara. Jean bersiul karena gerakan smooth yang bisa Eren lakukan sambil mengomelinya.

"Udahlah. Kan kertas bisa di daur ulang." Jean mengibas tangannya, menggampangi. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk rapi dengan baskom berisi nasi yang uapnya masih mengepul hangat.

Lima menit api kompor dimatikan. Sambil menyajikan telur, Eren tak tahan untuk tidak geli melihat pemandangan Jean dengan baskom di depan moncongnya yang panjang,

"Serius, lo jadi kayak kuda beneran."

"EXCUSE MOI."

Jean merebut paksa piring telur dari Eren yang baru sedetik mencium meja, memotong telurnya separuh dan melemparnya cuek ke dalam baskom. Semakin histeris Eren tertawa ketika Jean memutuskan untuk makan dengan tangan—ketika faktanya Jean tidak pintar makan dengan tangan dan selalu berakhir dengan wajah yang condong mendekati piring—atau dalam konteks kali ini: baskom.

"Kuda banget—HA!"

"Bisa ngga lo ngga ngurangin selera makan gue?"

"Emang ya kalo udah males kuadrat lo suka bego. Sebegitunya ngga mau cuci sendok."

"Kalo gue males kuadrat gue ngga akan pake tangan gue sendiri buat makan!"

Eren makin sulit bernapas—nyaris tersedak oleh sengal yang mulai sulit ia atur, "Terus pake mulut langsung? HAHAH—"

"Nggaklah nyet. Pasti gue maksa lo buat suapin gue."

Sendok Eren membentur lantai dengan nyaring setelahnya, dan sukses menarik atensi Jean yang pergerakannya pakem sejenak dalam kondisi mulut monyong hendak menggapai segenggam nasi di tangan. Sungguh material meme yang sayangnya sedang tidak Eren perhatikan.

"Sebegitunya lo ngga mau suapin gue sampe sendok lo buang-buang," ledek Jean sambil memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Mau ambil kue." Eren beranjak, tak menggubris Jean seperti biasa.

"…"

Tidak hanya telinganya saja yang memanas—Jean yang cermat bisa mengerti bahwa respon Eren yang buru-buru meninggalkannya adalah satu dari mekanisme pertahanannya terhadap godaan. Karena Eren sangat sederhana. Karena ia tidak ingin Jean memergoki wajahnya yang memerah dengan natural.

Sebenarnya Jean sangat paham dengan kelemahan Eren yang tidak bisa membalas godaan. Eren yang begitu kaku dan kekanakkan. Eren yang begitu penyayang dan pendendam. Entah sudah berapa skenario terulang dengan ending Eren berteriak-teriak tak koheren, mengganti topik, atau kabur seperti saat ini tiap kali Jean 'mengganggu'nya sedikit.

Diam-diam juga Jean begitu menikmati, menikmati setiap Eren kebingungan, kehilangan kata, atau kehilangan sisi nyamannya untuk bercengkrama dengan Jean. Rasanya seperti sedang menggulingkan Eren(nya) dalam posisi stalemate tak berhujung.

Walau sebenarnya—Jean tidak setega itu.

Bukan maksudnya untuk memaksa Eren masuk dalam permainan yang tidak ada endingnya.

Bukan maksudnya untuk sengaja mengunci Eren dalam kaset yang bisa ia putar ulang seenaknya.

Pada dasarnya Jean juga bukanlah penyerang yang cerdik. Sebagaimanapun Jean ingin mengakhirinya dengan imej yang jelas, skenario di kepalanya selalu membayangi, dan membuat Jean menjadi sosok yang ekstra hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Eren kembali dengan dua piring kecil yang ia letakkan bersebrangan di meja. Gumaman nyaris tenggelam ia keluarkan, "Kalau masih lapar boleh dimakan."

Jean lelah bermain dalam zona nyamannya.

Papan catur ia balik dengan brutal, menjatuhkan semua pion yang tersisa di atasnya,

"Yang mana?"

"Hah?"

Eren berkedip heran ketika Jean menatapnya dengan serius, "Yang mana yang boleh dimakan?"

Menata ulang pionnya dalam sebuah permainan baru, sebelum Eren yang membalik papan dan menata ulang pionnya—untuk mengalahkan Jean.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Pingin lebih aktif rasanya. Ini aja sebenernya ketikan kemarin sore (tidak literal) wwwww. AH JEANERE CHOUDAI!


	20. Misdireksi

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **PIECES**

 **Rating T+**

 **Warning: AU maksimal, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-20-**

 **Misdireksi**

.

.

.

Jean adalah _wota_ Mikasa yang suatu ketika sangat-sangat menginginkan wig oplos rambut asli sang idol yang hanya bisa didapat dari lelang dengan harga _bid_ awal tidak manusiawi.

Jean sudah berusaha keras dengan belajar _ngepet_ dan ilmu analisa kepribadian kuda yang (ia harap) dapat dimanfaatkannya dalam taruhan di arena pacuan. Namun naas, seberapa pun uang yang telah Jean kumpulkan untuk _join_ pelelangan, ia tetap saja berakhir dengan menggigit bibir, menatap dendam pada om-om borjuis _ngehe_ yang diekspos media (sebut saja) dengan headline langganan _'top 10 wealthiest SL member'_ yang selalu pergi ke kantor naik jet ski pribadi dengan beberapa modifikasi tambahan berupa baling-baling bambu yang digunakannya sebagai bantuan untuk melintasi laguna.

Singkat kata, Jean bersumpah di acara lelang selanjutnya, ia takkan kalah.

Lalu dimulailah dengan tahap awal menapaki cita dari memperbaiki basis hidup layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

BEKERJA.

Jean mulai menghilangkan selebaran-selebaran prediksi togel yang sering dikoleksinya. Pun, iklan jual tuyul, dan obat penumbuh emas dari tanah, serta buku-buku yang diragukan kehalalannya, seperti 'Inilah tanda-tanda seekor kuda sedang hoki dilihat dari torpedonya!'.

Demi idol, ia mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya dan mulai menerobos gerbang _humanhood_ yang sendinya nyaris aus dengan bekerja di sebuah kafe sebagai buruh cuci.

Singkat kata lagi, Jean ingin mengumpulkan uang dengan benar layaknya pria-pria berintegritas tinggi. Tidak main simsalabim atau gosok-gosok Brutang lagi. Tidak lagi mengobok-obok parit belakang rumah untuk _nyerok_ cebong dan memanfaatkannya sebagai bahan sandwich giling yang ia jual dengan kebohongan berupa 'fillet ikan salmon khas khayangan'.

Dan hasilnya?

Dari pekerjaan ini, selain moralitas yang menanjak, Jean juga mulai memperluas jaringan relasinya. Gosip demi gosip tidak luput sering ia tangkap dan bagi, dari yang paling penting hingga tak penting. Tujuannya beraksi hanya satu: untuk membuka hati dan kepercayaan lawan bicara yang diharap dapat diketahui preferensinya hingga langgeng bercakap-cakap.

Lalu Jean bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerja yang di luar dugaan sering sefrekuensi dengannya. Kali pertama Jean membuka hati sang lawan dengan gosip atasan yang punya hobi memupuki alisnya dengan eeq burung agar subur, respon awal yang diterimanya begitu reaktif dan memuaskan segala indera, baik dari segi komentar maupun riak, hingga sukses membawanya pada percakapan lompat-lompat, dan berhujung dengan membahas game niitendo favorit semasa kanak-kanak.

Darinya, Jean jadi sering merasa nostalgia, dan mulai senang membicarakan momen lama ketimbang gosip abu-abu yang biasanya ia jadikan senjata. Tapi sekarang, khusus lelaki berkulit roti matang ini, Jean berhenti menggunakan trik lama dan datang mendekat, dengan topik apapun yang muncul di kepalanya yang (baginya) memungkinkan untuk dibahas.

Magisnya, di depan orang ini, lagi, selalu saja ada hal-hal yang bisa ia tanya, sekonyol apapun wujudnya seperti bagaimana bisa bidadari bekerja di sebuah bar terpencil di sudut kota.

Ya, memang saat bertanya niat Jean tidak melulu untuk mencari tahu jawaban atau memecahkan persoalan.

"Oi Eren, hari sabtu ada waktu nggak?! Temenin gue beli kado buat nenek gue! Lima bulan lagi dia ultah!"

Saat ini ia mulai berani keluyuran mengajak sang pemikat hati dengan motif yang diselubungi urusan non-genting-namun-disuarakan-dengan-genting seperti contoh di atas.

"Kenapa urusannya ngajak gue?"

"Soalnya lo penyayang. Siapa tau lo ngerti hati nenek-nenek."

Anehnya, si Eren yang disebut-sebut ini mau saja. Entah efek dongo atau lugu, atau dongo karena lugu.

"Mmm okedeh!"

Apalagi kalau Jean mau traktir makanannya, cuma-cuma. Cukup satu kedipan, Jin juga kalah cepat berbalapan dengan Eren yang menyanggupi ajakannya.

"HORREEEEEEEE NGEDA-EH, NYARI KADO UNTUK NENEEEEK!"

Kadang Jean mulai berpikir,

ada gunanya juga ia rajin menabung, khususnya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

 **Fic**

 **A/N:** Inspirasinya dari meme 'The Four Undramatic Plot Structure'. yg adalah: 1) MC Mengabaikan serangan antagonisnya sampai antagonisnya pergi sendiri, 2) MC dituduh telah melakukan sesuatu, tapi kasusnya sepele, jadi orang-orang ngga gitu peduli mau dilurusin atau nggak karena akhirnya mereka lupa, 3) MC menemui kasus pelik yang saking peliknya, ditinggal, dan prompt yang gue pake untuk fic ini, yaitu 4) MC menginginkan sesuatu, tapi sepanjang perjalanan, dia tidak yakin (dan terdistraksi) dan akhirnya lupa lol


	21. Karaoke Ceria Ackerman

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **PIECES**

 **Rating T+**

 **Warning: AU maksimal, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-21-**

 **Karaoke Ceria Ackerman**

.

.

.

"MANA BISA BEGITU?"

Si rambut cokelat menyalak cepat, menggebrak meja resepsionis di sebuah rumah karaoke yang sukses menyita perhatian pengunjung sekitar. Tangan menyambar ponsel di saku jaket, menunjukkan halaman reservasi yang sudah dibuatnya untuk sebuah _booth_ karaoke berdurasi sejam, "GUE UDAH KONFIRMASI LOH DARI JAM 9 PAGI TADI."

"Berisik banget sih," Lelaki dengan parka hijau berbulu krim menyerobot posisi yang sejak tadi dibelakangi, "Jelas-jelas gue yang nyewa lebih dulu. Dari semalem juga gue udah pesen _booth_ ini untuk jam 11 ya!"

Ikut menunjukkan barang bukti berupa halaman reservasi atas nama ' **Jean Kirschtein** '.

"DIH. BOHONG BANGET. Di _website_ cuman bisa nunjukin kalo lu udah mesen satu _booth_ tanpa keterangan waktu! NGGA USAH BELAGAK LO BIAR DIMENANGIN!"

"YAUDAH SELO DONG LU AJA BELAGAK NGAKU UDAH RESERVASI DARI JAM 9 KENAPA GUE GA BOLEH NGASIH STATEMENT YANG SERUPA?"

"GUE NGGA BELAGAK GUE EMANG UDAH MESEN DARI JAM 9 DEMI NENEK MOYANG DAN EMAK GUE DEH!"

"Ngga usah sesumpahan ya sesumpahan dari orang asing ngga ada harganya!"

Konflik sudah terjadi sepanjang 15 menit tapi tidak ada satupun mahluk yang cukup dewasa untuk mundur dan beramal ikhlas.

Alih-alih, dua pria berkepala dua ini semakin sibuk bersengketa hanya karena satu _booth_ karaoke yang—entah bagaimana—kepemilikannya menjadi ganda.

Solusi untuk berbagi ruang tidak mendapat respon yang positif pula. Terutama karena dua orang yang menjadi sorotan ini sama-sama tipe yang mengutamakan gengsi. Pemilik bernama Eren Yeager tidak berencana untuk menghabiskan malam tahun barunya untuk diinterupsi oleh kehadiran orang lain (dan asing). Samasekali. Di pihak lainnya, Jean Kirschtein juga tidak ingin daftar lagu-lagu galaunya (yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk memeriahkan _solo party_ ini) terekspos dan dikomentari macam-macam oleh manusia ceriwis macam monjed disuntik _doping_ begini. Jadilah keduanya bersikeras untuk tetap tegang, memertahankan ego.

"Tanggung jawab dong mas! Kok bisa sih jadi dobel gini?"

"M-maaf. sepertinya memang ada kesalahan dari sistem dan kami juga lalai—"

"Maaf, maaf doang! Terus gimana urusannya nih?" Jean bersahut, menimpali balasan ragu-ragu dari si mas botak yang sepertinya pekerja baru dan tidak tanggap dalam menghadapi masalah di tempat.

"Y-ya ... itu. Saya sudah kasih solusi anatara _refund_ atau mas-mas sekalian berbagi ruangan."

"YANG BENER AJA DONG! NGGA ADA _BOOTH_ LAIN YANG KOSONG APA?" Jean makin ngomel karena dia tidak ekspetasi akan menghabiskan tahun baru dengan nangis di pinggir jalan karena semua tempat hiburan _full_ dan maknya asyik liburan di pulau tropis—meninggalkannya dengan sepucuk amplop tebal yang menjadi alasannya untuk berkeliaran di jalan saat ini.

"Kalau ada mah, pasti sudah saya kasih tahu deh mas. serius!"

"SERIAS SERIUS NGGA PROFESIONAL BANGET JADI PEGAWAI! TRUS GIMANA DONG SUPAYA GUE BISA PAKE _BOOTH_ -NYA?"

"MAKSUD LO 'GUE'? INGET YA YANG RESERVASI BUKAN CUMAN LO DOANGGGG!" Eren menggonggong dari sisi, menolak eksistensinya dilupakan.

Menemui titik buntu, Sasha selaku sekuriti di garda depan, lekas menghubungi manager rumah karaoke untuk lekas membantu teman botaknya yang kicep dan planga-plongo di meja resepsionis sembari mengirim sinyal SOS yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata batin.

"LO LEBIH TUA DARI GUE KAN? YAUDAH NGALAH AJA YA APALAH ARTI SATU _BOOTH_ KARAOKE NANTI GUE DOAIN PAHALA LO BERLIPAT-LIPAT DARI TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA."

"EMANG TUHAN SEPUPU LU APA? ENAK AJA! Lu cuman nyewa satu jam, mending lu aja lah yang ngalah soalnya gue nyewa 2 jam nih!"

"MAKSUD LO YANG BERDUIT TEBAL LEBIH PUNYA HAK? SOMBONG!"

"YAIYA DONG. INTINYA GUE MINTA LU MUNDUR SEKARANG SEBELUM JHONNY JUNIOR GUE MENGECUP PIPI LU DENGAN MESRA." Jean menunjuk gumpalan tangannya di depan wajah Eren yang otomatis jijik mengetahui fakta bahwa lawannya memberi nama 'Jhonny' ke tangannya sendiri.

"MENDING SI JHONNY JUNIOR LO PAKE AJA UNTUK MENGHIBUR DIRI LO DI MALAM TAHUN BARU INI!"

"MAKSUD LU APA YA NGAJAK RIBUT BANGET!?"

Kedua petarung yang posisi wajahnya nyaris lima senti bersentuhan ini mendadak kedinginan tatkala kehadiran pihak ketiga di sisi mereka memberikan tekanan aura yang luarbiasa.

Rambut kilau kehitaman, mata yang menatap tak berselera tapi penuh gairah—untuk menelan semua yang ada di depannya, "Oi bocah tengik," sapanya tidak bersahabat pula. Tangan bersilang dan bahu bersandar pada konter seenaknya, "Lu pikir ini bar bapak lu?"

"HAAAAH?" Jean dan Eren yang masih belum paham esensi jargon _'sayangilah nyawamu'_ , menoleh kompak, menatap mahluk yang tingginya jelas-jelas di bawah mereka dengan pandangan anak kos terhadap dompetnya di tanggal tua, "Apa-apaan sih?! mau nambahin konflik? gue udah cukup kesel tau _booth_ disini full semua dan gue ngga mau pertumpahan darah ini bertambah satu nyawa!"

"Saya manager di Rumah Karaoke Ceria Ackerman."

Lubang hidung Eren merapat tiba-tiba.

"Saya manager di Rumah Karaoke Ceria Ackerman." ulangnya tanpa diminta.

Jean bersyukur untuk tidak cepat ngoceh dan berprinsip 'pantau dulu, baru tinju'.

Bersyukur juga untuk tidak menilai orang dari fitur luarnya saja.

"M-Manager—?"

"Ya. Levi Ackerman," kaku seperti paku, "Saya dengar ada masalah disini perihal reservasi ganda? Ck."

Eren berkedip cepat karena tak mengira akan mendengar suara 'ck' yang cukup keras dari mulut sang manager yang (sesungguhnya) lebih cocok menjadi tukang pukul, menelusur dari fitur wajah dan riaknya yang pedas melebihi sambal petis.

"Saya sarankan opsi untuk berbagi ruang,"

"NGGAK!" dua suara beda harmoni beresonansi, memancing atensi untuk yang entah—ke berapa kali.

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar bersama pantat-pantat kalian dari rumah karaoke ini."

Kali ini bukan hanya Eren saja yang berkedip cepat, tapi juga Jean.

"L-lho? Tapi pak!" sembari mendorong Eren keluar dari fokus Levi, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Saya sudah bela-belain mampir kesini meskipun rumah saya jauh lho!"

"Bodo amat, orang," pria kerdil mulai bersandar di meja resepsionis yang tingginya setelinga dia, "Kalau tidak mau berbagi ruang ya sudah pergi saja. Cari tempat karaoke lain."

"Kalau begitu saya bayar dua kali lipat deh dari harga sewa normal!" tidak puas dengan jawaban sang manager, Jean mulai bermain kotor dengan bidang yang ia kuasai. Menimbulkan reaksi tidak nyaman dari Eren yang jelas—pada detik ini tidak akan menang jika harus berkelahi dengan 'uang'.

"Berbagi atau pergi dari sini."

"Saya bayar empat kali—"

"Berbagi, atau pergi."

"Kalau begitu enam kal—"

"Oi, orang,"

Interupsi yang begitu tidak sabar keluar dibarengi dengan gerak tangan yang menjambak tali parka Jean, "Uang bukan masalah disini. Gua udah kaya tanpa lu sogok recehan juga. Kalau lu sama temen lu nggak bisa ikutin aturan yang gua kasih, jangan kira ngga ada Jhonny-Jhonny lain yang siap nyiumin lu sampe subuh buta."

Jean syok menyadari bahwa ia tidak alay sendirian.

Seraya melepas jambakan Levi di tali jaketnya, Jean mundur selangkah mencari posisi aman dari pelototan. Lalu berpaling kepada Eren yang sudah memasang wajah tidak kalah buruk, seolah habis dipaksa menjilat bangkai.

"Jadi pilih mana? manut atau _out_?"

Ponsel di tangannya sudah meluncur masuk kembali ke dalam jaket. Memilih untuk berlapang dada ketimbang pulang dengan wajah hampa, Jean hanya bisa mendecak, dan Eren hanya bisa memalingkan wajah saat salah satu pekerja mengantar mereka menuju ruang karaoke yang seharusnya sudah ditempati dua puluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	22. Kotak Nasi di Sudut Meja

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **PIECES**

 **Rating T+**

 **Warning: AU maksimal, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-22-**

 **Kotak Nasi di Sudut Meja**

.

.

.

Setiap pagi pada hari rabu, piring nasinya tidak pernah disentuh. Tiada remah mengotori meja, pun bercak susu yang tumpah.

Dahulu, Jean tidak tahu musabab, yang membuat seorang Eren enggan mengganjal perutnya. Sebelah pihak ia mengomel. Betapa tidak bersyukurnya Eren yang sudah dibuatkannya sarapan dengan setulus hati.

Pada detik yang sama pula, Eren berpaling tak menjawab. Diangkutnya gulungan kertas yang sempat tercecer di lantai ruang tv. Berjalan gontai meninggalkan kos-kosan dengan piyama yang dibalut _hoodie_.

Dahulu, Jean tidak membiarkan kesempatan yang sama terjadi. Meja makan dipukulnya, sukses meluruskan punggung Eren yang sempat layu. Tergugu. Riak lelah tercermin, namun Jean kurang detail dalam memindai objek yang ditegurnya saat itu.

"Mau dibiarin basi lagi, nasinya?"

Eren mendongak kala disapa dengan cara yang tak ramah. Energinya tidak cukup untuk dipakai meladeni Jean, di pagi buta.

"Ngga bisa makan."

"Ya paksa!"

Sendok penuh disodorkannya, "Lo kira karena bapak lo kaya jadi lo bisa buang-buang nasi seenaknya?!"

"Bawel banget deh, kayak nenek-nenek. Kalo segitu pedulinya ya lo aja yang abisin makanan gue. Dibilangin gue ngga nafsu, juga."

Pucuk kepala mendidih bagai kuali diatas api, "Jadi lo mau gue hajar sampe nafsu makan lo balik lagi?!"

"Kalo bisa sih," Eren beranjak dari kursi, "Boleh aja."

Dan bogem keras menghantam pipi Eren yang memang mengundang pukulan. Jatuhnya tak sempat berlama-lama. Jean lekas menarik kerahnya dan memposisikan kembali Eren di depan meja.

"Gue gak mau tau. Habiskan."

Perintah pendek itu sanggup membuat pening kepalanya. Eren mengambil sendok, dan menyerah dengan ego yang selama ini selalu dikedepankan.

.

.

Jean tak mampu berkata-kata, kala melihat Eren yang rukuk di pekarangan rumah, mengeluarkan sisa makanan yang sempat melewati kerongkongan. Tas terbanting di rerumputan. Gulungan gambar pada sisi yang lainnya. Jean tidak berani keluar dari persembunyian, membiarkan Eren yang sibuk mengguyur kepala dengan air keran, kemudian, dan beranjak pergi ke kampusnya dengan hoodie kumal yang belum dicuci sebulan.

Dahulu, Jean menyesali tuduhan kekanakkannya.

Pada malam beku yang tak diharapkan, gelas kopi mendingin di sudut meja. Jean baru saja pulang, menata sepatunya di rak-rakan, sebelum mendapati posisi Eren dan punggung bungkuknya yang terpasung pada satu sudut di ruang tamu yang terang. Jean tidak bertukar salam. Meraih gelas sisaan yang dingin itu, untuk diisi kembali dengan susu hangat dan madu.

Eren mendesis, mencium wangi susu yang menyerbak di ruangan, "Jangan ngelakuin sesuatu yang ngga perlu."

"Ini jelas perlu."

"Ha?" tangan berhenti menggores tinta di atas kertas, "Gue ngga minta susu, kuda."

"Denger ya, maniak bundir." Jean memulai ceramahnya, seperti biasa, "Lo harus sadar kalo dosis ngopi lo makin ngga wajar."

Dan Eren hanya bisa menyimak, setengah suntuk, setengah malas.

"Kalo lo mati konyol gara-gara ini, gue juga yang bakal repot tau ngga? Jadi minimal, gue perlu memastikan kalo asupan gizi lo memenuhi standar kelayakkan. Oke?"

"Ngomong apa sih lo."

Pertanyaan yang membalas, sanggup membuat kuping Jean panas, "Intinya lo harus minum susunya."

"Lo ada di pihak siapa sih? Gue ngantuk kalo minum susu lah!"

"Susu ngga bikin lo ngantuk. Kenyang yang bikin lo ngantuk."

Jean menjitak kepala kusut yang berada di depannya persis, "Dan susu secangkir ngga akan bikin lo kenyang. Jadi, minum."

"Lo bukan Carla tau ngga."

"Dasar anak bego. Itu nama mak lo jangan disebut kayak temen dong."

Jitakan yang kedua gagal mendarat karena tangkisan sigap, membalas, cengengesan, "Pergi lo, kuda. Gue ngga ada waktu nontonin atraksi lo malem-malem begini."

"Geer lo, bego. Gue juga mau tidur kali."

Jean melangkah pergi, memasuki kamarnya tanpa menoleh samasekali.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sekarang, Jean sudah mengerti. Di setiap rabu pagi, atau hari-hari tertentu lainnya, ia tidak akan membuat sarapan untuk teman sekosan tersayang. Piring-piring akan tetap berjajar bersih pada raknya. Gelas-gelas akan tetap licin sempurna.

Kecuali kotak bekal plastik, yang saat ini sibuk ia lap.

Jean menuang osengannya pada kotak tersebut. Membiarkan kepulan uap membumbung sebelum kotaknya ditutup. Eren yang baru saja keluar dari kamar hanya bisa melongo heran, mendapati meja makan yang kosong nan bersih tiada cela.

"Kenapa muka lo kayak monyet kecewa ngga dikasih jajan? Ngga ada sarapan buat anak ga tau untung kayak lo."

"Apaan sih. Masih pagi juga."

Eren duduk di kursi makan, setengah sadar, setelah teler. Setengah malu pula menyembunyikan perasaan yang diam-diam terbaca Jean.

Jean lalu menghampiri dengan kasual. Kotak yang sudah dibungkus kain beserta botol minum yang diletakkan di atas meja menyiptakan suara yang sukses membuat Eren kehilangan kantuknya.

"Nih. Lo bawa lah."

Tumpuan pandang jatuh seratus persen pada kotak bekal kehitaman di pinggir meja, "Kenapa?"

"Lo sering alasan ngga bisa makan pagi, jadi mulai sekarang, gue bungkus semua makanan lo." Jean menambahkan, "Lo nggak mungkin kan, mual sampe siang?"

"Ya. Kecuali gue hamil."

"Bebas, Eren Yeager."

Jemari-jemari kasar meraih kotak bekal tanpa memandang si pemberi yang sudah meletakkannya di atas meja, "Gue keluar duluan. Lo kunci pintunya, jangan lupa."

"Gampanglah, Kuda."

"Bilang apa?"

Eren berpaling, menatap sosok yang seperti menuntut jawaban darinya, "Ha? Maaf aja, tapi lo emang mirip kuda."

Jean memutar bola matanya, "Bilang apa?" Mengulangi pertanyaan, disertai gerak alis yang memberi isyarat. Naik-turun.

"Ah," Eren menangkap sinyalnya. Biasa-persepsi salah kaprah, "Yaudah. Hati-hati."

"LO BEGO APA SENGAJA BEGO SI-"

"HAHAHAHAH CANDA. OK JEAN KIRSCHTEIN, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK BEKAL TERCINTANYA."

"Dasar maniak sialan."

Setelah itu, Jean yang menyesal pun memutuskan untuk mengurangi porsi makan Eren. Final.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	23. Kera yang Tidak Bisa Memanjat

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **PIECES**

 **Rating T+**

 **Warning: AU maksimal (Eren jadi monyet, Jean jadi kuda. literal), Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-23-**

 **Kera yang Tidak Bisa Memanjat**

.

.

.

Alkisah hiduplah seekor kera yang tidak bisa memanjat. Kemampuan ini tidak dimilikinya bukan karena kekurangan fisik-sebaliknya, ia justru sangat sehat dan lincah. Namun entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa memanjat.

Setiap batang pohon yang dicobanya, baik yang lurus beruas, hingga ramping bercabang-tiada satupun yang berhasil ditaklukkan. Mungkin kadang, ia dapat memanjat gunung, atau melompati batu-batu besar yang bertebaran di sepanjang sungai. Namun Kera ini tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil memanjat pohon yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Kera ini, sesungguhnya pula, sering ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. karena bagaimana tidak? ia seekor kera. Suatu hal yang lumrah untuk berekspetasi bahwa seekor kera dapat memanjat. Dan termasuk lumrah pula jika hewan-hewan yang lainnya ini tertawa karena fakta eksisnya seekor Kera yang tidak bisa memanjat.

Di setiap kelas memanjat, di hutan rimba, ketika semua teman-temannya berada di ubun-ubun pohon yang rindang membentang, Kera ini hanya bisa bersandar di bawah kaki akar-akar yang menjalar. mengunyah pisangnya dengan wajah geram dan frustasi.

Kadang, ia melihat kaki-kaki dan tangannya sendiri. Bertanya, apa yang membedakannya dengan kaki-kaki dan tangan kera yang lain. Ia merasa, selalu melakukan hal yang serupa dengan teman-temannya. Membersihkan kuku-kuku dan bulunya rutin, memotongnya dengan rapi, tak berlebih. Menjaga termal tubuh tetap stabil. dan makan serta tidur dengan cukup.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak bisa memanjat? dan hanya dia yang tidak bisa memanjat?

Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seekor kuda di pinggir sungai. Kuda bersurai emas dengan tubuh berisi dan tinggi yang diatas normal. Sang Kera melompat lincah mendekat dan duduk kepo di bebatuan, memerhatikan seekor kuda yang lebih mirip dengan peliharaan bangsawan ketimbang hewan liar, meminum air sungai dengan gaya yang kasual.

Sang Kera yakin ia belum pernah melihat kuda seperti ini di sepanjang hidupnya menetap di rimba.

"Kamu darimana?" tanya sang Kera, tanpa basa-basi, "Tak pernah lihat kuda sepertimu."

"Aku datang dari negeri yang jauh," sahutnya sambil meneguk air, dan membuat suara yang aneh, "Tuanku sedang beristirahat saat ini. Kami sedang beristirahat dalam perjalanan."

"Tuanmu?"

sang Kera menoleh ke sekeliling, menemukan seorang pemuda berjubah hijau dengan topi menutupi wajah, tertidur di bawah pepohonan dengan cerobohnya, "Tuanmu masih anak-anak ya?"

"Jangan sembarangan kamu!" si Kuda meringkik tak senang ketika tuannya dilecehkan, "Biar pendek begitu ia adalah pengelana paling kesohor di seantero negeri."

"Negeri yang mana?"

"Semua negeri!" balas kuda sambil mendengus bangga, "Tidak ada yang tidak tahu nama tuanku!"

"Oh ya?"

"Kalau kamu tidak percaya, ikuti saja perjalanan kami dan lihat berapa banyak orang yang menyapa tuanku di jalan!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan," jawab si Kera pendek, tiada niat sedikitpun untuk percaya, "Tapi boleh aku minta bantuan? berhubung kamu ada disini."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu membantuku untuk memanjat pohon."

"Kuda tidak bisa memanjat!" sahut si Kuda defensif, "Kamu mau membuatku terlihat bodoh?!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memanjat! tapi membantuku memanjat, kuda bodoh!"

"Dasar Kera tidak tahu sopan santun!" Alih-alih membantu, sang Kuda justru tersinggung dan mulai menendang kakinya pada air sungai, "Beginikah cara hewan barbar di hutan meminta tolong? sungguh tak elegan!"

sang Kera mendengus sebal, tidak akan mengira bahwa seekor kuda sebegininya keras kepala, "Baiklah, aku tahu ucapanku berlebihan, tapi aku sangat ingin memanjat pohon!"

"Ya tinggal panjat saja, kau kan kera!"

"Kalau aku bisa memanjat, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu!" si Kera memekik, frustasi.

Ia lalu menceritakan permasalahannya kepada sang Kuda yang tak mengerti. Lima menit setelahnya, ringkikan membahana diikuti oleh cipakan air yang ditendang sukacita oleh sang kuda yang merasa geli.

"Kamu bodoh banget ya?" tanyanya yang terdengar menyepelekan.

"KAMU PIKIR KERA YANG TIDAK BISA MEMANJAT ITU AUTO BODOH?"

"Yang kumaksud dengan bodoh bukan itu, Kera bodoh," sang Kuda nyengir memamerkan barisan giginya yang bersih efek selalu disikat, "Kalau tidak bisa memanjat ya lakukan saja hal lain yang kamu bisa. Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk cocok dengan peranmu sebagai kera?"

"Tapi ..." sang Kera mendadak sedih, "Aku juga ingin bisa melihat dunia dari puncak yang tinggi."

"Hmm,"

"Kalau aku bisa berada di atas pohon, aku pasti bisa melihat banyak hal."

"Kalau tujuanmu hanya ingin berada di tempat yang tinggi, tak perlu bisa memanjat segala."

telinga sang kera bergoyang, "Maksudmu?"

"Ayo naik. Akan kutunjukkan caranya."

Sang Kera terdiam sesaat hanya untuk memerhatikan mata sang Kuda yang serius, dan tidak terlihat seperti teman-temannya yang selalu menjahilinya, "Kalau kamu menipuku, akan kutarik suraimu sampai botak!" susah payah sang Kera memanjat tubuh sang Kuda yang tinggi, dengan menjambak kulit sang Kuda menggunakan kuku-kukunya.

"Huft, huft! Kamu besar banget ya!"

di antara rasa sakit dan wajah kesusahan si Kera, sang Kuda tak tahu harus merasa marah atau tertawa.

Setelah penumpangnya duduk nyaman dengan wajah dongo yang natural, sang kuda mulai berpacu meninggalkan tuannya yang tak tahu menahu. Perjalanan terjadi sangat cepat-sang kera sampai berpegangan erat karena takut angin menerbangkannya. Sang Kuda tidak berminat untuk memelankan laju, membiarkan si Kera memeluk erat lehernya dengan cengkeraman tangan yang lengket seperti milik kukang.

Sampai di suatu lokasi, sang Kuda berhenti dan menoleh, "Lihat!"

betapa takjubnya si Kera yang melihat pemandangan di bawah kakinya. Ujung tebing yang tinggi, dengan air terjun dan pepohonan serta belukar yang mengerat pada sisi-sisi dinding, "Aku tahu kamu tinggal disini, jadi mungkin pemandangan seperti ini bukan lagi hal yang baru-tapi, kamu sadar kan kalau tidak perlu memanjat pohon untuk dapat berada di tempat yang tinggi."

"..."

"Gimana? komen sesuatu dong, kera bodoh."

"INI TERLALU TINGGI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alih-alih menikmati suasana dan rimba yang indah, teriakan perih yang justru mendominasi karena kuku-kuku si kera, sukses menancap pada kulit sang kuda dan membuatnya kalap, hingga berlari menuruni lereng dengan kecepatan laju dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, "KUKUMU! KUKUMU, KERA BODOHHHH!"

setelah itu, barulah sang Kera mengerti kenapa selama ini ia tidak bisa memanjat pohon samasekali.

.

.

.

.  
Karena ia takut dengan tempat tinggi.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	24. Dunia Fantasi (1)

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **PIECES**

 **Rating T+**

 **Warning: AU maksimal, Dialog lo-gue, Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

.

.

.

 **-24-**

 **Dunia Fantasi (1)**

.

.

.

Jean mana tahu apa yang baik dan apa yang tidak baginya setelah kosakata Eren dan taman bermain disandingkan dalam satu kalimat. Jean menyipit memandang Armin yang sibuk memohon dengan tangan menepuk di depan wajah.

"Serius harus gue?"

Jean mengklarifikasi sekali lagi. Gestur si kuning berganti. Telunjuk menempel di dagu, mata menelusur langit-langit—yang bagi Jean terlihat seperti sedang berpura-pura mikir, ketimbang sungguhan—ya jelas saja ia berprasangka buruk, sebab Jean tahu, apapun kalimat yang akan diucap selanjutnya tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan dan permohonan si pirang yang sangat absolut, terhadapnya.

"Hmm ... Mikasa ada urusan ngasdos di kampus, Connie ada acara baksos sama Sasha, Reiner sibuk, 'katanya'. Annie menolak mentah-mentah, Krista mau saja sih, tapi Ymir yang ngga suka jadi ya—kau tahu lah. Sedangkan Bertl—" ada jeda panjang disana, "Segan ah. Aku ngga akrab sama dia. Kalo Marco—"

"Marco ada _part-time_."

"Nah itu, Jean." cengiran lebar melebihi bentangan lintang bumi membuat Jean meringis miris, "Jadi cuman kamu aja, satu-satunya yang bisa gantiin aku buat nemenin Eren main di taman bermain hari ini."

"Maksud lo _babysitting_ si Eren?"

"Hmm ... kamu kan juga bisa ikut naik wahana. jadi hitungannya kalian berdua bisa senang-senang bareng lah."

"Armin. Lo tau sendiri ngga ada kata senang-senang di antara Eren dan Gue." Jean melipat tangan, masih berusaha mencari celah untuk menolak halus permintaan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Jean tidak mau jika suatu hari Armin ngambek dan menolak untuk meminjamkan catatan pelajarannya yang rapi melebihi susunan pemerintahan di Indonesia, "Kenapa ngga diundur aja sih acaranya? Lagian kayak si Eren mau aja gue temenin. ntar kalo dia ngambek di TKP kan ngga lucu juga— _like_ , kalo hal itu sampai terjadi, gue serius, akan pura-pura ngga kenal sama dia, Min."

"Tapi ini acara udah lama ditentuin dan tiketnya udah dibeli Jean. Lagipula Eren juga udah nungguin dari dua bulan yang lalu. Kasian. Aku ngga tega bikin dia harus nahan emosi bahagianya terus."

"Ya berarti kalo sikonnya udah begitu, seharusnya lo makin ngga seenaknya pake orang buat gantiin lo nemenin Eren meliar di Dufan dong. Apa ngga sakit hati ntar si monyet begitu tau sahabatnya ngga nongol karena sibuk ngurusin seleksi interview beasiswa yang tanggalnya mendadak berubah?"

"Kalo soal itu sih, tenang aja!" Armin menepuk pundak Jean, masih berseri-seri, "Aku janji yang selanjutnya bakal ngajak Eren pergi lagi. ini semata-mata supaya ngga buang tiket aja sih, soalnya sayang kan udah dibeli hehe."

"Yakin deh, Min. kalo Eren tau partner nongkrongnya gue, dia juga pasti lebih milih batal pergi."

"Jangan pesimis Jean. Eren cukup suka sama kamu kok."

"Kalo dia cukup suka sama gue, kenapa lo harus boong sampe sekarang dan ngga bilang ke Eren kalo hari ini yang bakal nemenin ke Dufan itu gue, hmm?"

"Soalnya, Eren tipe yang suka kejutan jadi aku juga pengen ngasih kejutan bertubi-tubi dalam jeda yang singkat supaya Eren ngga bosan."

"Serius, gue ngga paham lo niat ngebully atau ngga saat ngomong kayak gitu."

Armin terbahak sesaat, "Masa aku setega itu sama sahabat dari jabang bayi yang manis, pengertian, penyabar dan baik hati kayak Eren."

"Iya iya, Min. Paham. Ngga usah _sugarcoating_ segala." Jean mengangkat bendera putih, menyadari urgensi Armin yang mendesak membuatnya jadi lelaki keras kepala, "Intinya gue harus nongol di depan si monyet aja kan?"

"Ngga 'aja'. Muncul dan temenin dia naik wahana juga."

"Wow, oke! Tolong jangan ditambah lagi rikuesnya ya!"

"Hahaha! Ngga kok cukup itu," tepukan sekali lagi mendarat di pundak Jean, masih keras, "Aku udah bilang sama Eren kalau kita bakal ketemuan di depan gerbang jam 10 nanti, jadi mendingan kamu langsung berangkat sekarang ya, Jean."

"Iya tuan."

"Jangan murung dong. Besok kutraktir kamu kebab jumbo isi keju di kampus deh." setelah meninju dada lawan bicara, langkah kaki kecil perlahan-lahan menjauh. Armin, melambai sembari menoleh sebelum akhirnya memberi Jean punggung yang tegak, " _Bye_ Jean! tolong banget ya!"

.

.

.

.

mengingat persetujuan yang dilakukannya dengan serta-merta, membuat Jean sedikitnya menyesal, ketika ekspetasi buruk yang disimulasikan di dalam kepala menjadi nyata.

Eren Yeager—dengan kaus merah bergambar Mickey, jeans ngatung semata kaki, sepatu converse dan topi baseball, menjatuhkan es krim cone yang baru saja dijilatnya tiga kali ketika wajah kuda muncul di depan mata. Ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan chat Armin yang baru saja memberitahukan kejutan luarbiasa.

 _'Maaf ya Eren, hari ini aku ada urusan. detailnya akan kukasih tahu nanti tapi untuk sekarang, mainlah di Dufan sama Jean. besok-besok, aku janji akan nemenin kamu ke Dufan lagi! Maaf beneran, ya! - Armin'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren menjerit literal. Literal di lokasi dan memancing mata pengunjung yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai sebab munculnya suara nyaring melebihi simbal dari kerongkongannya.

Jean berusaha untuk menjalankan rencana kedua. Pura-pura tidak kenal. Pura-pura tidak kenal. Pura-pura—pun tamparan melayang padanya dengan keras. Bercak merah, menyisa, menyadari potensi Eren sebagai anak voli tidak bisa diremehkan.

"EH! Kampung! Maksud lo apaan main tampol, ngga sopan banget lo!"

"Lo juga songong ngeliat gue tapi sok ngga kenal!"

"Ya jelas aja gue ngga mau kenal sama orang yang secara random teriak di Dufan dengan kampungannya kayak lo!"

"YA HENTIIN GUE GITU! PASIF BANGET SIH LO JADI MANUSIA!"

"KALO LO SADAR SIKAP LO MALU-MALUIN HARUSNYA LO NGGA NGELAKUIN ITU SEJAK AWAL! BEGO!"

Dua lelaki yang saling berhadapan dengan dada naik-turun, menjadi sorotan sejak insiden tampar terjadi. Jean baru saja menyadari, Eren sudah sadar tapi berusaha menekan malunya sendiri. Sahut-sahut di antara dua sumber terhenti. Terganti suara napas yang sedang diatur, dan langkah kaki yang pelan-pelan bergerak seirama, menjauhi lokasi kejadian. Jean yang terlalu fokus ingin kabur sampai tidak sadar bahwa Eren sibuk mengaitkan tangannya pada jaket baseball Jean sehingga pundak sang pemakai miring sebelah.

sepuluh menit dari posisi di depan gerbang utama pintu masuk dufan, kini mereka telah berpindah di salah satu sudut wahana. Untunglah ribut-ribut terjadi setelah sesi sobek karcis. Karena kalau tidak, Jean lebih baik pulang dan mematahkan janji sucinya dengan Armin ketimbang menahan emosi saat disorot oleh puluhan orang yang melihat aksinya dan kemudian masih harus mengantri di sekitarnya.

"Oi baju gue!"

Sadar ada tangan jahil yang belum juga melepas cengkeraman, Jean mendesis galak ketika keduanya sudah tidak lagi berjalan. Eren di satu sisi cuman mingkem, tapi tidak membalas karena alih-alih sibuk membuka map Dufan yang didapatnya di gerbang depan.

Sebenarnya mood Eren sukses terkuras didetik wajah Jean terpampang dengan tone rafflesia mengelilingi di sekitarnya. Cuman entah bagaimana, ada perasaan 'sayang' bagi Eren untuk membuang waktu liburnya yang singkat serta uang tiket yang setara dengan jatah tiga hari makannya-hanya karena Jean yang tidak diharapkan.

"Haah."

"Muka lo ngeselin banget sih. Kalo ngga suka gue bilang aja."

"Gue beneran ga suka lo, Jean."

Petir menyambar berkali-kali di dalam imaji Jean yang membuat wajahnya terlihat bengong saat ini.

"Mending lo main sendiri aja deh sana. Gue lebih baik keliling Dufan sendirian daripada deket-deket lo. bawaannya pengen berantem terus nih."

"OH GITU," Jean merajuk, setengah setuju setengah sakit hati karena harga diri yang disobek kuat-kuat, "Gue juga kesini demi Armin doang ya, bukan demi lo! Yaudah deh, terserah lo mau apa sekarang!"

Jean berbalik badan, pergi ke arah manapun asal bukan yang dituju Eren. Eren sendiri ikut pergi, masih menenteng map dengan muka galak saat menyadari Jean yang benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya yang buta arah.

.

.

.

Tapi yang namanya jodoh, memang pada dasarnya tak pernah lari kemana-mana. Jean yang berniat menaiki wahana apapun asal tidak ramai dan ngantri lama, membuatnya jatuh pada pilihan cangkir putar yang kebetulan sepi peminat. Sedang Eren sendiri yang destinasinya ingin naik halilintar tapi tak pandai membaca peta dan petunjuk pun malah nyasar ke wahana—cangkir putar.

Dari sekian puluh wahana dan hektaran wilayah Dufan.

 **Fic**


	25. Dunia Fantasi (2)

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **PIECES**

 **Rating T+**

 **Warning: AU maksimal (Eren jadi monyet, Jean jadi kuda. literal), Apa adanya (?), Suka-suka authornya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-25-**

 **Dunia Fantasi (2)**

.

.

.

"KENAPA GUE MESTI KETEMU LO LAGI SIH?"

Jean tak kuat menahan gemas untuk menunjuk Eren di tempat saat bocah yang tak diharapkan kembali nongol seperti bulu hidung yang keluar dari lubangnya.

Eren berkacak pinggang, tidak terima dipermalukan sendirian, "G—Gue mau naik ini kok! Sewot amat lo!" semburnya bohong. Untung lagi tak puasa. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di belakang Jean, masuk dalam barisan, mengantri 'tak sengaja' wahana cangkir putar. Sedikit banyak Eren kesal dengan pemikirannya yang pendek dan kreatifitasnya yang terbatas. Setelah diam menunggu antrian dengan pemandangan punggung Jean yang lebar dan menyebalkan, barulah ia menyadari bahwa bisa saja Eren berkilah bahwa ia kebetulan harus melewati jalan ini, tidak harus mengaku-ngaku ingin menaiki wahana yang prioritasnya untuk bocah.

Tapi nasi sudah keluar dari dubur, Eren pun mencoba sabar dan tawakal. Untunglah antrian tidak sepanjang wahana lain yang laku keras—semisal biang lala atau histeria.

Sekitar lima belas menit Eren sudah dapat melihat cahaya kemilau yang sebelumnya tertutup Jean. Pemandangan jelas di depan pagar pembatas wahana dan tempat antri telah masuk dalam visualisasi. Barisan bergerak perlahan-lahan setelah pagar dibuka. hingga tiba giliran Jean yang dipersilahkan, ia pun segera memutari cangkir yang bisa dinaiki. Pun Eren yang buru-buru mencari cangkirnya bahkan sebelum petugas mengucapkan 'silahkan'.

Satu persatu cangkir ditelusuri Eren, dan semuanya penuh kecuali satu, yang dituju oleh Jean. Pada saat yang sama pula mereka rebutan cangkir-menyadari fakta bahwa Eren orang terakhir yang dipersilahkan masuk ke wahana, detik itu.

"Udah deh, daripada bikin malu gini, mending lo naik cangkir bareng bocah aja sana!" Jean menyugesti, menunjuk salah satu anak kecil yang duduk anteng, menatap ibunya yang berdiri dari pagar, membawa kamera. Pula Jean masih kukuh, bahkan sudah menduduki cangkirnya lebih dulu sebelum di klaim Eren yang merasa kecolongan.

"Canggung kali! Ogah! Mending lo aja sana! Turun buruan!"

"Gue juga ogah!"

"Maaf mas-mas sekalian, wahananya mau dijalankan."

Pemberitahuan via mikrofon membuat kedua yang menjadi pusat tontonan pun makin depresi luarbiasa. Eren membungkuk dalam-dalam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat suara tawa menggema ditujukan pada kedua sosok bintang utama. Tadinya ada opsi untuk kembali ke antrian dan menunggu giliran selanjutnya, tapi teguran sudah melayang lebih dulu dan bokong Eren sudah mendarat di cangkir yang sama dengan Jean. Tidak ada sejumput keberanian untuk bangkit atau keluar dari wahana samasekali.

Eren mendecih.

Sekali lagi menyesali pemikirannya yang pendek dan kreatifitasnya yang terbatas. Setelah berpikir dengan rasional barulah ia memerhatikan sekeliling dengan benar, dan melihat banyaknya cangkir yang diisi oleh anak-anak umur tiga belas atau pasangan kekasih yang kasmaran.

harusnya ia menyadari, bahwa duduk secangkir oleh Jean setelah 'mengganggu' publik adalah keputusan yang paling salah.

.

.

.

putaran mesin mulai bekerja, dan Eren menelan kepahitannya, bulat-bulat. Nikmati sajalah—itulah pemikiran di awalnya. Sekali lagi Eren menatap Jean yang tangannya sudah sibuk mengendalikan setir cangkir, dan memutarnya dengan serius. Sungguh—tidak terlihat samasekali wajah Jean yang menikmati wahana di matanya. Eren pun terpancing untuk ikut memutar setir—tenaga Jean juga payah dalam memutar cangkir mereka.

"Oi!" sahutan pendek Jean di antara angin yang menggores wajah, "Kenafsuan lo!"

"Biarin!" jemari-jemari Eren masih sibuk menjamah setir, "Mainan buat bocah ngga ada sensasinya kalo cuman muter-muter biasa!"

"OH. GITU," suara ngambek yang khas kembali terlontar, "Jangan salahin gue kalo lo nanti muntah ya!" Jean ikut terprovokasi memutar cangkir lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"GUE GAAKAN MUNTAH."

Cangkir yang pada dasarnya sudah berputar dari poros, juga ikut berputar di tempat dengan kecepatan yang di luar batas lazim karena kelakuan Jean dan Eren yang emosian. Pengunjung di luar pagar hanya bisa menatap hampa, sebab dua lelaki dewasa yang memutar cangkir dengan serius di antara cangkir-cangkir santai yang dinaiki oleh anak kecil dan pasangan bukanlah pemandangan yang sederhana.

Saking cepatnya putaran yang dilakukan oleh mereka, membuat wajah kedua pengendara cangkir jadi tak terdeteksi oleh mata para pemerhati. Dan saking cepatnya pula putaran tersebut, membuat cangkir yang dinaiki secara ajaib melepaskan diri dari wahana hingga membuat Jean dan Eren terpental mengendarai cangkir sungguhan sampai membenturkan pegangan cangkir pada pagar pembatas wahana.

Wajah pemerhati semakin hampa luarbiasa, tatkala melihat wahana dan cangkir-cangkir lain yang masih berputar dengan nikmatnya di pagi yang indah pada hari itu-

minus milik Jean dan Eren,

yang terparkir di luar jalur.

yang kini belum bereaksi, berusaha mencerna situasi.

.

.

.

Wahana belum selesai beroperasi, tapi Jean dan Eren yang tidak ingin menjadi pajangan lekas turun dari cangkir tanpa perlu diperintah lebih dulu oleh sang operator. Kerusakan cangkir memanggil petugas mekanik yang menghampiri dengan sigap, dan kedua korban (atau mungkin pelaku perusak) cangkir hanya bisa menatap langit serta angkasa raya saat keduanya ditanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

'P-Pokoknya cangkirnya lepas tiba-tiba.'

tidak ada kilah yang lebih brilian dan indah dibanding ucapan yang dilontarkan secara kompak dari bibir Jean dan Eren yang menyerupai ayam.

Penumpang yang awalnya asik memutar cangkir-cangkir mereka pun mulai berhenti dan mengurusi kehidupan dari dua insan yang malu-malu mengalihkan pandang pada tanah di bawah kaki-kakinya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya., tuan-tuan sekalian."

Anggukan kaku disertai langkah kaki menuju pintu keluar. Untungnya tidak ada permintaan ganti rugi yang mustahil—karena bisa jadi bukan cuman uang, tapi juga bodi dan ginjal milik keduanya yang ikut menjadi jaminan. Atau dipekerjakan secara paksa sebagai budak dufan selama 1 windu.

.

.

.  
"Oi. tunggu sebentar."

Eren tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan Jean pergi meninggalkannya untuk keduakali. Tidak terutama ketika si pemuda yang lebih jangkung mendeklarasikan diri untuk pulang ke rumah, sekarang juga.

"Ngga bisa gitu. Gue masih mau main."

"Ya main sendiri sana! Gue capek. gue cukup. gue udah ngga mood!"

"Dan gue ngga tau jalan."

"Terus hubungan buta arah lo sama gue apa?"

Eren mengeluarkan ponsel, menunjukkan nomor Armin yang siap telepon kapan saja, "Nanti gue aduin ke Armin kalo lo pulang duluan seenaknya."

"DAFUG!" Jean menghentak kaki, menyalak. merasa frustasi seperti sedang menghadapi pacar yang bagaimanapun juga masih ingin belanja di mall, "Lo bilang lo benci gue kenapa sekarang malah maksa-maksa gue buat ikut lo?"

"Karena," Eren memberikan map Dufan-nya pada Jean, kalimat sengaja jeda, wajah masih (mencoba) lurus layaknya besi panas, "Kemungkinan gue nyasar lebih rendah kalo lo ikut. Jadi lo bakal berperan sebagai GPS gue untuk sementara."

Seketika saja Jean merasa hidupnya dinilai sebagai suatu benda, bukanlah manusia. Mungkin juga sejak pertama Armin meminta tolong padanya yang terlihat seperti android serba bisa?

"Jadi, pertama-tama bawa gue ke wahana Arum Jeram. Sekarang."

"WOW WOW," Jean menyahut tidak santai "Tunggu dulu. apa yang bikin lo mikir kalo gue manut aja sama perintah lo?"

"Armin."

Jean menangis jantan dalam hatinya. Memang sial Eren yang sudah tahu kelemahan terbesarnya di antara yang lain, "Lo ngga nemenin gue dengan baik, gue bakal bilang ke Armin kalo lo ingkar janji dan dia bakal ngga ngasih lo pinjem catatan dewanya lagi seumur hidup."

"IYA! GUE NGERTI UDAH, NGERTI!"

secepat itu Jean menyahut, secepat itu pula Eren berseri-seri.

Keduanya bergerak dari lokasi argumen, dengan posisi Jean yang berjalan di depan seraya menenteng map. Sedang Eren mengekor santai, tapi serius, bahkan sengaja berpegangan pada fabrik jaket Jean karena ia sering terdistraksi macam-macam di sepanjang jalan. Tentu saja alasannya supaya tidak ketinggalan atau terbawa arus pengunjung.

Kadang Jean gemas pula dengan cara Eren yang menjambak jaketnya dari jarak lumayan dan tarikan kencang. Bahunya sampai terbebani oleh tarikan. Jean yang gatal pun akhirnya menarik lengan Eren agar tak terlalu menjaga jarak atau jauh-jauh dari sisinya.

"Jangan norak gitulah jalan di belakang kayak pesuruh aja." cengkeraman tangan Jean belum dilepaskan, mungkin yang punya tangan juga terlalu fokus pada hal lain.

"Gue jalan di belakang malah kayak raja yang lagi dikawal penjaganya keleus."

"Raja ngga ada yang cemen, gampang kebawa arus bahkan sampe pegangan ke baju pengawalnya. Malah lo jadi kayak anak monyet yang lagi diajak jalan sore tau ngga?"

"Bacod lo kuda."

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
